Elemental
by rycbar15
Summary: I know what your thinking. That crazy vigilante Spider-man shows up and suddenly I decide to be a hero. Well actually you're wrong. I've had these powers since I was a child. But Spider-man, well, he just keeps pushing his way into my life in more ways then one. (Based The Amazing Spider-man movies. Spoilers for second movie :)
1. Falling On Me

What if I told you that a tall guy wearing a skin tight full red and blue suit fell into my life and changed the way I looked at the world forever. I wish that were the case. It didn't change the way I looked at the world at all. Not forever anyway, but my vision was pretty blurry for a few hours. You see he fell into my life. He FELL on me. Unconcious as a rock and definitely as heavy as one.

"Hey!" I yelled in his ear, at least where I thought his ear was since I was quite dizzy after hitting the concrete.

"Spider Guy?" I asked finally succeding in rolling him off me. With a sigh I poked him in the ribs which were unsurprisingly muscly. "Dude aren't you meant to be doing superhero stuff?"

A large explosion sounded from above making me jump, I grabbed captain muscly and tried to drag his body from out in the open to a more secluded place. Spider-man groaned as I moved him, a gash on his leg coming to my attention

"Crud" I muttered, knowing that spiderman was not fullfilling his role as a superhero at all. "Urm, Spider-guy? Can you hear me or anything? Don't do anything if you can't."

Silence. Great. I glance around quickly for anyone nearby before placing my hand on the cut on his leg. I shut out the world, ignoring the sounds of screams and more explosions, trying to think solely on his leg healing. By now you're probably wondering what i'm going on about. As long as my tiny mind can imagine I've been able to manipulate things;the wind, water, fire and sometimes, if I use all my energy, human cells.

I feel his skin grow under my hand faster then the normal human. I moved my hand up in surprise looking at his strange mask staring right back at me.

"Ur hi, you might want to grill me about the amazing phenomenon that is your now healed leg." I stop for breath looking away from his masks white eyes. "Or you could probably stop whatever maniac is currently destroying the city." He looked down at his leg briefly before looking at me and standing up.

"Might take a raincheck on the first one." He says tilting his head before grabbing my hand and shaking it. He goes to leave but before he does his voice makes it way back to me. "Catch you later. By the way I'm spider-man!"

"No. Really?" I answer my voice dripping with sarcasm as he shoots a web and swings away. I half expected to wake up in hospital with none of this being true, hooked up to a machine with doctors trying to convince me I was hit by a car not a well built spider like man. But as it became to clear this was all very true. And he would definitely catch me later.

(Hello spiderman fans! So I wrote this up on my phone. I will try to get all the mistakes out but it is incredibly hard. This is based after the amazing spider man 2 and includes my original character shes a bit sarcastic... Here is a overview on her generally. As of yet she isn't a hero more like a unwilling powered person. She is 17 still at school, whereas Spidey has already graduated. She has brown hair down her back brown eyes and was born in Britian. I view her as Natalie Portman. I am not from england or america please be nice. Major spoilers for movie two so if you haven't seen the second movie yet make sure to come back after you've watched it :)


	2. Filling In

**"Zaria. Wake up." My older brother whispers in my ear, a playful tone in his voice. I pretend to be asleep hoping he will just give up and leave me to my peaceful slumber,"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**I sense movement from somewhere above me, causing me to open my eyes, my relexes reacting instantly, I sit up and freeze a bottle of water currently in my brothers hands moments away from dripping on my head. After rubbing the sleep from my eyes I glare at my brother Darius, he stands there staring disappointedly at his frozen water bottle sticking to his hands before placing it on my bedside table, he sits down on the edge of the bed ruffling my hair before sighing.**

**"Somebody might not want to try tricks like that at school today." He says quietly, all playfulness gone from his voice. He smiles reassuringly when I wince at the mention of social Interaction. It's not like I hate talking to people. In fact there's nothing more in the world I want more then friends. But friends equal distractions, and most times, danger.**

**"Somebody might want to leave me alone. Might I remind you I almost died!" I roll over, snuggling into the comfortable warm blankets. I relax, right until the moment my jerk of a brother bursts out laughing. **

**"A famous hero landed on you. The worst that could have happened was you bumping your pretty little head. In fact you the worst thing that happened was you almost revealing 'The Secret'."**

**I groan as he mentions his favorite title for my abilities. When I was younger it was; The mystery, or The Elephant In the room. But since our parents had disappeared Darius had decided to call it 'The Secret'.**

**"The Secret most likely saved the city. Give me my sleep" My voice is slightly muffled under the blankets but I feel I get my point across.**

**"You have ten minutes Zaria Crystal, or you are walking 12 blocks to school."**

**I sigh dramatically before rolling out of bed onto a equally as comfortable pile of clothes. Without getting up I manage to get dressed settling for black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and Grey runners.**

**Eventually when my brother shouts last warning for a ride, I jog through the house heading outside to his dump heap of a car.**

**"Remember the rules?" Darius asked me seriously taking his role as guardian way too over the top.**

**"Rule one under absolutely no circumstances, have fun" I reply boredom evident on my face as I roll my eyes.**

**"Fine if your going to be like that you have what's coming to you. See if I..." He pauses midsentence and stops at a green traffic light confusing me to no end. **

**"Not to alarm you but I have to be at school in ten minutes" I say, to thin air as I realise my brother has hopped out of the car, pursuing one of many running away from the city center. In a moment I am out of the car and by his side.**

**"What's going on?" Darius asks a man who looks to be stressed to every extreme. "Why is everyone running around?"**

**"There's a massive shootout at the bank these guys are shooting everybody" The Man barely answers running past us, he narrowly misses a passing car. Just before he is completely out of view he adds"It's a disaster, Spider-man has disappeared!"**

**Darius looks at me with a expression I know well. **

**"No. No way. I am NOT filling in for spiderman ." I cross my arms and look away before hearing a scream in the distance weakening my resolve. I glance at my brother and sigh.**

**"Fine!. Give me your scarf." He passes it to me, I tye it around my mouth and put my hood up. "Do I look sufficiently disguised? "**

**Darius smiles and nods, hugging me quickly.**

**"Stay safe!" He yells. I raise a eyebrow as the noises of screams and gunshots ring in my ears. "Or... As safe as you can be."**

**I run down the road avoiding swerving cars and running pedestrians. Heading towards where my instincts are telling me the danger is. Walking up the stairs to the bank I stick to the shadows as more gunshots ring out.**

**"Well I don't see your precious Spider-man here to protect you." The voice of a avid smoker yells out. "Your lives are ours."**

** "I may have something to say about that." I yell, trying not to wince at the cheesiness of my comment. "I can't believe I just said that..."**

**A gunshot rings out and I dodge the bullet swiftly, freezing the man's hand to his gun**

**"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt girls?" I ask sarcastically. Another man shoots his gun at me. I roll my eyes after avoiding it. "I could do this all day. Or..."**

**I jump into the air trying to propel myself towards them, a third man aims his gun at me, shortly before dropping it with a scream as it heats up to unbearable temperatures. I land behind the first two men and knock their heads together at the same time I pick up the two guns they drop and aim it at the remaining gang members.**

**"Or I could defeat you in under thirty seconds" I place on of my hands on my hips and smile under my scarf. That was when I hear a long whistle, I quickly turn to see spider-man clapping behind me.**

**"Wow. That was... that was impressive. A+" The mask looks me up and down. "By the way, nice outfit."**


	3. Another Spider-man

I clear my throat with a awkward cough as Spider-man steps closer. Looking his red and blue suit up and down.

"I could say the same to you, that outfits a bit... snug" I say before my brain starts to work properly. "Uh I mean..."

Spider-man shoots a web that for a split second seems to be heading straight for me, but flies right past my head. Hitting the gunman closest to me. I turn slightly and notice he was trying to take advantage of my Ur distraction and get to a gun. I suddenly feel glad my face is covered because I was definitely blushing.

"Seriously, didn't you guys just see her beat you in under a minute?" He steps closer to the crook "And by the way, don't interrupt girls."

"Yeah these guys don't really listen... But, it looks like you've got this covered so... Bye!" I launch into a sprint leaving the building taking the stairs two at a time. I hear spider-man yell at me from a distance but I keep running wondering if I can still make it to school and claim I got lost. I don't get very far before I hear a whoosh noise and spider-man is again in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice! I thought we were just getting to know each other. " He tilts his head as he seems to look at me.

"Yeah well you know how it is. Things to do and all that." I try and pull up my falling scarf that is barely concealing my identity.

"By the way, you may want to get a more effective mask or you are never going to keep who you are a secret."

"Is that a invitation to be your sidekick or fellow crime fighter. Cause I'll have to decline." I reply looking down at the ground causing some of my fringe to fall out of my hoodie and involuntarily cover one of my eyes.

"Nah It's to dangerous for you to be putting yourself at risk" I squint my eyes and copy his tilted head.

"Is that a dare? Cause it's kinda working." I say crossing my arms.

"What? No no! Um I can take care of this city myself. I mean, I was just letting you know you don't need to put yourself in danger. Just..."

"Yeah, OK, I'm kinda late for sch... something. So if you wouldn't mind moving." I say edging closer to him trying to move around him.

"I love your accent by the way where are you from?"

"A little town in England called none of your business" I push past the well built guy slightly annoyed, but also slightly amused. Something inside me wants to stay and chat with this interesting man just like me. Who has powers and understands slightly what being like this is like.

"Alright, alright. I get it. At least give me a name. Anything?" I sigh dramatically and stop not looking back since all I would see would be a mask.

"Call me Ella."

"Is that your real name?" Is his reply.

"No but that's what people used to call me back where I'm from. Elemental. But I'll let you call me Ella, not as good a name as Spider-man but it will have to do." When in reality I have no Idea why I gave him that name. A name that originated from a childhood game.

I hear a chuckle behind me and turn to see him hopping from one foot to another. "OK Ella. I kinda have somewhere I need to be as well so I'll see you around."

"See you Spider guy" I say before realizing that was what I called him the day before. He turns to look at me again with I guess was a stare.

"What did you call me?" He asks before I turn and run away, trying to laugh it off. I glance back a few times making sure he wasn't following me. All that conversation had done was give me a idea. A good Idea. Now all I have to do is pass it by Darius.

"No. No way. You are not be coming some crazy superhero."

"But it's a perfect idea. I could use that name we used to use when we were kids. I could become Elemental." I plead, if I was going to have stupid powers I could at least help people with them.

"But that was a game. Anyway, you can only control some of the elements it's not even accurate" Darius moans his head in his hands hiding the absolute worry on his face.

"Who cares about accurate. I could save people's lives. I could get a suit like spider-man and-"

"Oh so that's what it is, you've got a small crush on Spiderman and want to impress him." My eyes widen. Slightly embarrassed he would think that was my sole reason I gape at him before replying.

"No! That's not it at all! I want to help people. Anyway Spider-man as good as asked me to help him fight crime."

"Did he? Did he really?"

"Yes! Well kinda. He sorta confused me a bit but I'm pretty sure he was using reverse psychology. " I say "

Who was the one who suggested I fill in for spider-man? I've thought about this all day! Oh and you may get a phone call from my teacher but that's nothing to worry about instead think about this. Please! I can help people." I beg and pout slightly trying my hardest. He groans and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Fine. You can risk your life. I'll even help you with your dumb suit. But you have to do something for me."

"Anything!" Well almost anything. I knew I had won there wasn't much else to do now except design my outfit with my useless artistic skills."I'll wash your car for a week if I have to."

Darius rolls his eyes and looks at me seriously.

"The antidote I've been working on. You have to choose whether you really want it or not. Be a superhero or go back to normal."

I bite my lip thinking about this decision.

Ever since I was five years old, after a accident during a thunderstorm in my brothers room full of harmful Chemicals. He had been trying to fix the dramatic changes to my DNA allowing me to manipulate the air, water and fire. As well as my rather interesting skill of healing people's ills and wounds.

To choose to be a hero meant giving up a future as a

normal young adult. But it also meant saving countless lives. Protecting the innocent who couldn't protect themselves. How could I be that selfish not to help people.

"Fine. Get rid of it. Let's make me like another Spiderman."

(Chapter 3 Is here! Thank you so much to my readers!)


	4. Peter Parker The Hot Guy

I bang my head softly on the desk flicking my hands underneath it for full effect. I wonder how long Darius will last before he loses it. He groans loudly turning his chair towards me. Huh, less then twenty seconds.

"This was your idea!" He half yells as I stop the purposeful noise. "You wanted to make a superhero costume, water tight, fire proof and black. It's not my fault you thought lighting it on fire before a test was a good idea. Now, put your arm back in the bowl of water."

"In all fairness I probably should have taken It off before trying that." Darius rolls his eyes. throwing out attempt number three of the suit.

"At this rate I could become a famous costume designer. Do think Spider-man might need a new suit? Although I don't deal with spandex." Darius says to himself.

I sigh and rest my head on my uninjured arm wishing my unusually fast immune system would be a lot unusually faster. I decide to rest my eyes for a minute. After what feels like a second I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Zari, you're late for school." I groan. I don't really care about school. I have attended seven different schools in the last few years. Some more advanced, so, many of the tests and exams I sat through were passed with flying colors. Others, not so much.

"Why?"

"Why you're late for school or why do you have to go

I give him a glare before replying. "The latter one."

"Because it's the last day before Summer vacation. And apparently your teacher was worried about your absence over the last couple of weeks. But she says she may have figured something out. So you can still graduate."

"Why are you talking so much you never talk this much." I pout pulling on some sneakers and grabbing my phone.

"Good point. You should have left already . You are just stalling. Go."

I half heartedly wave as I walk out the door. My brain fried from designing all night. After three weeks I had finally finished my awesome, albeit revealing, costume. And I loved it to pieces. Which is exactly what it is right now. Pieces.

I arrive at my school completely exhausted. I wish one of my crazy skills involved never being tired. I look at my now slightly burnt arm. Or injured, though it will be gone in a matter of hours.

"Zaria what a pleasure it is for you to grace us with your presence. But as you can see, class is over for the day." Mrs Brown states, the classroom is indeed empty except for one guy. A very very hot guy. His hair was sticking up, and although he was smiling at me his eyes seem sad.

I glance at my wrist watch confused.

"I'm not... that late." I try to say but half the sentence is covered by a yawn. "Ur Spider-man held up traffic?"

My teacher groans, already used to that excuse. It's usually true, eighty percent of the time.

"Spider-man hasn't been out today." Hair guy says with a half smile.

"Shh hot guy you're not helping!" I really need to use that thing called a brain. Hot guy? Any future conversation is going to be mega awkward.

"Ur... Uh.. Ok" Was his reply. Definitely awkward.

"Miss Crystal, this is Peter Parker. Your brother probably told you he would be helpingYou out over vacation." I look from my teacher to Peter

"H-Him? Mr Hair? The guy I just called Hot and embarrassed myself in front of in under a minute?

My teacher just nodded, struggling not to laugh. I sigh, this is so typical. I lean on my teachers desk trying to look cool, and most likely succeding in the reverse.

"Hey. Person... I've never met and made overly stupid comments to. What's up?"

He smiles and looks at the ceiling. I roll my eyes, my brain decides to then start working.

"Wait... tutor me?" How was I supposed to help people with this cute guy distracting me. I look at his pretty brown eyes "How did you get stuck with that job? "

"Your teacher is friends with my aunt. Apparently"

"But I don't wanna." I whisper to my teacher.

"Tough"

I look at Peter again and sigh.

"Fine. But I'm gonna be kinda busy so..."

"That's cool, I'm kinda busy as well so it won't be that big a deal." He says with a way to cute smile.

"Fantastic." Mrs Brown claps her hands together. "I hope you have a good holiday."

And just like that she leaves me with the hottie. I cough awkwardly. Something I really need to stop doing.

"So what are you supposed to be teaching me?"

"Uh, some photography, maybe some science stuff. Sorry but have we met?" He stares at me intently "I'm sure I've met you somewhere before."

I walk closer to him looking at his face. "I called you Hot guy. Do you think I would I would call you that if I knew you?"

I jump back and sit on the teachers desk.

"Probably not. Although I'm sure I'd remember you." I smile at him kindly glancing at my watch again.

"I'm not the kind of person anyone would forget." I mutter. Before adding "I need to go... my brother wants me to go get this thing...at his shop..."

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere, your voice is really really familiar. Are you from england?"

I scrunch up my nose, was my accent really that defining.

"Yep. I'm from London."

"It's just your voice is really posh."

"A lot of people say that" Well him and Spider-man. Peter suddenly looks behind him out the window towards the city skyline looking worried.

"Sorry, didn't you say you needed to be somewhere? Cause I kinda need to go." He said, grabbing his bag off the floor already leaving.

"Y- yes, but Um wait." I quickly scribble my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Call me." I say jokingly. He laughs as he leaves the room shouting a last goodbye.

Just then my phone rings. I glance at the ID, surely Peter hadn't contacted me that quickly. I sigh and answer.

"Hey bro what's up?"

"You have got to get back. I Finished it."

"Finished what?" Confusion covers my face.

"The suit"

(So. The suit is actually a combination of a mask a black leather like hoodie and the suit Black Widow wears in The Avengers :)


	5. From Experience

I look at myself in the mirror. Totally unrecognizable. The suit is tight but not restrictive. Moments before I had aced a flip... Sort of. I smile as I see Darius behind me in the mirror trying to clean up some broken glass.

"This is so cool!" I say enthusiastically. "Can I go save people's lives now?"

Darius pauses his cleaning and looks at me like I'm a toddler.

"Zari, you aren't used to the suit yet, don't get ahead of yourself. Anyway, I have some gadgets you may want to check out."

Did I mention my brother is a massive technology nerd? It goes well with his costume making skills.

"Let me guess a tracking device accented with a 'help me Darius' button." I joke placing my hands on my hips.

"No. Uh not at all" He places a ugly bracelet back in his pocket. I start to laugh causing the blinds on the window to sway wildly in a sudden breeze.

"Cool it. Zari. " Darius says just before my phone starts to ring and I grab it out of a pocket on my belt.

"Zaria speaking. Hi random person." I greet after forgetting to check the Caller ID like a normal person.

"Zaria? Hi it's Peter." Well that was quick. I hadn't even had enough time to think about how stupid I was around him.

"Oh hey Peter. You actually called? I thought I would have scared you off with my amazing social skills." I hear a laugh come across the line. Making me smile widely. His laugh was so cute. I suddenly feel like I want to make him laugh all the time so I can hear it over and over again.

"Well I just got home, and I realized that we hadn't arranged a time to meet up again to discuss school stuff." And the feeling was gone.

"Yeah sure, meeting up somewhere sounds like... fun..." Darius waves his hands in front of my face to get my attention.

"One sec Peter my brother needs attention." I lower the phone with a sigh. "What?"

"Is that a guy? A actual guy? Asking you on a date?" I facepalm trying my best not to look embarrassed and fuel his teasing. Darius walks to the window and looks out. "It doesn't look like the world is ending."

My face reddens as I stick my tongue out at Darius and lift the phone back to my ear. " Sorry about that. "

But Peter doesn't hear me. Oh no. He's to busy laughing at my stupid brothers comment. "Oh my gosh you heard him!" My voice raises a octave as I slightly start to freak out. What must this hottie think of me! I'm the weirdest person to walk the earth... EVER.

"Sorry, really sorry."Peter try to say. His laughter finally toning down. "I have really good hearing. Look there's thus coffee shop near my house. I'll text you the details Ok. Your brother sounds really cool."

I glance at said brother as he does a evil laugh.

"Yeah he's really something..." I try to focus on something over then my will to continue this coversation fading and notice the TV which had been muted hours ago, a news report covered the screen with breaking news moving across it. A large building was shown to be on fire. With firefighters looking to do anything but watch.

"Peter I'll call you back, somethings burning." My distracted brain blurts out. "Text me the address. Bye"

"Wait!" He says, but I hang up before he can say anymore.

"Darius get me my mask. I'm going into town."

I run into the burning building, thankful that the material of my suit doesn't disappear this time. A young girl screams for help in a room nearby and I rush to her assistance. I run to see her crouched next to her bed. Holding her teddy bear like her life depended on it.

"Come here cutie." I say, hopefully reassuringly. She jumps into my arms. Buring her face in my shoulder. I race to the window and jump out of the five story building. Trying to use the wind to slow my decent. The little girl screams before it takes effect. I cradle her to my chest and roll as I hit the ground softly. A woman runs up to me taking the child from my arms protectively. Kissing the child over and over.

This is why I want to be a hero. Helping innocent people. Stopping bad things from happening.

I climb back into the building and make it to the third floor. Shouting out for others as I go. I run up some crumbling steps. Suddenly the floor I'm standing on disappears. I'm falling towards a cluster of fire. With no time to react I try to shield my face from the impending impact but it never comes. I look up and see Spider-man, a web from his arm connecting to my back."That could have been messy." He says, pulling me up. "There's no one else in the building. Let's get out of here." He grabs me by the waist and swings me out the window. The Force of the wind pushes my hoodie down. But my mask stays intact. I'm sure nobody will recognize me by my brown hair.

We land on a nearby building. Spider-man lands perfectly, but I don't really expect it since I'm still focusing on my hoodie. My foot hits the ground and I gasp In pain. As soon as Spider-man let's go of me I fall to the ground in slight agony.

"Wow thanks Spider-guy. I really wanted a broken leg." I manage to gasp out after the initial pain wears off.

The hero kneels beside me looking at my leg in what I would guess was a worried glance.

"Oh man. I'm really sorry. Usually the girls land fine."

I raise my eyebrows at the masked vigilante, I manage to wriggle my toes. Not broken.

"You take a lot of girls for a swing in New York City? You player." I say after finally getting rid of all the pain from my brain.

"No. Just a couple. Wait." He looks closer at my eyes. "Ella? "

For a second I thought he was really going to guess who I was. Crisis averted.

"Guilty. What gave it away? My sarcastic ability? Or my Accent?

"But I told you it was to dangerous. Urg why do girls never listen to me." I frown. He sounds genuinely upset.

"Look Spider guy. I can take care of myself."

He shakes his head quickly "No. No. I think what just happened back there was a perfect demonstration of how untrue that is Ella." I know I should really be listening but he keeps saying that name. It's really distracting. Already I'm used to the name Ella since my middle name Is Elizabeth and I used to go by the name at a couple of schools. But when he says it, it makes the name infinitely better. Oh man, I have a crush on spider-man just like Darius said.

"Oh. I saw that as a invitation." Spider-man slaps his hand on his head in annoyance.

"I'm not inviting you to do anything, don't you see? Think about your family. If your identity gets out a enemy will try to use them against you. And trust me. You will make enemy's. And chances are it will happen." Wow this guy can go into lecture mode. But it does make me think. Would I risk Darius' life, because of my secret getting out.

"It sounds like you're talking from experience." I say sadly, trying to get the image of Darius lying dead in front of me out of my head.

"Look. You know what. I was trying to help you. But forget this, make your own mistakes. See if I care." He goes to walk away causing me to open my mouth in shock. I'd obviously struck a nerve.

"Look. Spider guy? I'm sorry if something bad happened to you. Ok? You aren't really going to leave me on this rooftop are you? I don't even know if I can walk."

He turns around angrily. "Well try."

"What do you mean?"

"Try. And. Walk." He says folding his arms.

When I was younger my next door neighbor had a tarantula. And one day I accidently hit something against it when I put some books on a d

esk. That's what was happening right now, just like I angered the tarantula so it stood up and tried to bite me, Spiderman was putting up a front. Somehow I'd hurt him. Hopefully I don't get a spider bite.

"OK..." I try and stand up propping myself up against a chimney.

"See you are fine." Spider-man says turning to leave. I sigh and take a step gasping slightly as my foot gives out. But before I hit the ground Captain muscly catches me again.

"Th-Thanks" I whisper. My face squished against his chest. This would be so romantic. If I hadn't just insulted him.

"Fine I'll take you to the nearest bus stop. You'll manage to get home from there right?"

For a second I freak out. I can't call Darius to pick me up if I'm fully suited. But if he gets me sitting down. I might be able to fix the damage to my leg quickly get dressed in a alley and meet up with Peter for a drink. From there Darius can pick me up and everything will be fine.

"That sounds good. But please don't crush my other foot when I-Hey!" Before my reflexes could kick in, Spidey has thrown me over his shoulder and jumped off the building. My hair falls down over my face so I don't have the pleasure of watching the fall.

"Choking on hair here." I say only half joking. We hit the ground after slowing down. Spider-man places me on the chair moving the hair out of my face. And freezes.

"You took my advice!" He states, surprised.

"What?"

"You got a better mask. Smart. Bye Ella." He turns around and goes to leave Again, when a thought hits me.

"Wait, Spiderguy? Were you trying to get my mask off?" I ask, thankful that Darius had added a small device behind my ear keeping it on.

Spider-man doesn't reply. But just laughs and web swings away.

I sigh and grab my cellphone out of my pocket, while I heal my foot enough to walk a short distance I quickly send a text to arrange to meet Peter Parker. I really need a coffee after that conversation.

(Wow that was the longest chapter yet! What do you think? I'm quite happy with it)


	6. Little Socially Inept Me

"Sorry I'm late." Peter Parker says to me as he slides onto a seat at my table. I don't have the heart to tell him I only arrived two minutes ago. Mainly cause I don't want to explain the whole Elemental thing.

"You were late? Pft I didn't even notice." OK I did. "Are you always late to things?"

After I ask him that I take a sip through the straw of my smoothie. I move another drink in front of him. Identical to mine except for the fact it's full. I quickly cool the liquid so it wasn't unpleasant to taste.

"Thanks. How did you know what I'd want?" I lean in closer, with a half smile.

"Can I tell you a Secret?" I whisper, trying to look cute. He nods quickly achieving the cuteness I probably was failing at. "I can read your mind."

For a split second it looks like he believes me. But after I fall into a fit of laughter he finally gets it.

"Very funny Zaria."

"Took you a while hair boy."

"Shh I'm tired." He says resting his head on the table while still managing to look at me. I turn my head so I'm looking at him straight.

"I'm sorry I distracted you from your busy day so you could relax with little socially inept me."

Peter closes his eyes and nods. "I'm sorry I was having this argument with someone. She was driving me insane."

Jealousy rears it's head. He has a girl, why am I not surprised. "She must be something if you keep her around. "

"Wait what? No she's not mine. I... don't have a girlfriend" He says sadly sitting up straight before looking down at the table heartbroken. What is with me hurting all the cute boys I know today? Although as far as I know Spider-man might be some ugly creep. But a girl can dream.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, before we fall into a awkward silence. I pick up my cup again and stare at it deep in thought. Maybe I am socially inept. I sigh uncomfortably, and sense Peter Looking at me but I have no idea what to say to him.

"Do you know this is the longest I've been in your

presence without you making some joke." Peter grins awkwardly. Staring at me as I look up at him.

"Cause I just said the stupidest thing ever in front of cute boy." Wait. Why is he smiling so much now.

"You think I'm cute?"

Oops. "I said that out loud?" I say facepalming, my face beginning to heat up. Through my hand comes a muffled groan."I already made that quite clear earlier at school."

His smile tames slightly at the mention of school. "Speaking of which shouldn't we be talking about that?"

He grabs his drink meanwhile accidently brushing my hand. I jump and unknowingly pull my hand quickly away. What just happened?

"Umyeahschoolstufflet'stalkaboutthat" I try to say, but instead it comes out way to fast and jumbled together.

Peter grins widely, probably a bit too happy because I think hes cute.

"OK. Well, apparently you are failing in photography class because you took a picture of the bottom half of Spiderman's back with your cellphone and turned it in for a project."

Cue the blush. He shows me a photocopied version of the blurry picture and I bite my lip at the outline of Spider-man. I glance up atPeter through my hair.

"Ooo what's that face for?" I ask Peter, his face beaming. He pretends to look confused and shakes his head.

"What face?" He says cheekily, before adding " You have a thing for Spider-man huh?"

"What? No... Spider-man pft" I choke out trying to sound remotely normal. But give up when I see the amused look on his face and rest my head on the table with my arms filling in as a pillow.

"I don't like Spider-man. " Comes my muffled not believable reply. I glance up to see Mr Hair faking shock.

"Your not one of these people who thinks everything that's happened over the last two years is all Spider-man's fault."

I straighten up and shake my head.

"Spider-man is one of the best things that's happened to this city." I state, trying not to sound like some obsessed fan.

"'One' of the best?" Asks Peter taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well there's that new vigilante hanging around. I think her names Elemental." Peter almost spits out his drink in shock, so I pass him a napkin and give him a confused look.

"Where-" He coughs "Where did you hear that?"

After Spider-man had left me at the bus stop, I'd managed to limp to a alley I'd hid a backpack full of clothes in. I even put some makeup on for reasons I wasn't a hundred percent sure on. I have suspicions it has something to do with the guy melting my heart In front of me.

Anyway. While I was walking there the family who's child I'd saved had found me. After thanking me way to many times they asked my name, which I gladly gave them. By the time I had snuck off, gotten dressed and made it to the coffee shop. Everyone in the neighborhood had heard of my alter egos name.

"Everyone's talking about her. Apparently she saved this little girls life in a burning building. I bumped into the family, and they seemed really appreciative. " Why was I trying to convince Peter that Elemental was cool. It's not like it would make him like me more. When a question hits me. "How do you know her?"

"Oh I Uh, saw her at the bank the other day, I even got a picture." He says while grabbing a camera out of his backpack and showing me a very good picture of me flying through the air. Thankfully you can't see my face otherwise Peter would be really freaked out by my weirdness if I have to pick up his camera and throw it on the floor. "I overheard her talking to Spider-man, she used the name Elemental."

Well this is awkward. Is this what it's always going to be like when someone mentions my secret side.

"I Uh... Cool. What do you think of her? " If he likes Elemental maybe even a little bit that would make my day.

"I think she's a bit reckless." Or not.

"Reckless? How!" I ask a bit too loudly. Peters phone rings, he glances at it and quickly drinks the rest of his drink, hardly taking a breath before standing up.

"Sorry. I forgot my aunt wanted me to get these eggs from the other side of town so... Bye" Does this guy always leave so abruptly?

"Darius I'm fine. The worst I did was sprain my ankle. I'm only four blocks away." I groan into my phone walking home slowly from my brief meeting with Peter.

"If your sure. I can still pick you up." I roll my eyes and politely decline. "See you in a bit Dari"

I've barely hung up when a mouth covers my mouth and drags me into a alley. I bite the man's hand, but I'm to tired to go into full Elemental mode. I feel a pain in my side and look down to see a small knife sticking out of my side. Ow.

"Get away from her!" A familiar voice yells as I pull the knife out with a groan. I feel dizzy and lean myself against the wall trying my hardest to stay awake. Before I know it the man who stabbed me is gone. In his place is a mask I know all to well.

"Spider... Spider-man" I say falling into his arms for the second time that day.

"Are you alright" He asks worriedly. His voice sounding deeper then usual.

"Why are you doing that?" I say placing my hands on his chest so I can try and stand up on my own two feet.

"Doing what?" He replies distractedly. Leaning over trying to see the damage of my bleeding wound. Realizing I'm still holding the knife I slide down to the ground, placing the weapon on the floor. He crouches down next to me ripping a piece of fabric off the nearby Unconcious criminal and tying it around my waist in a attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Your voice, you're making it all deep." I say trying to keep my drooping eyes open. Spider-man doesn't laugh like I wanted him to instead he is unusually quiet.

"I need to get you to a Hospital."

I shake my head wildly "No! You can't take me to a hospital. Take me to my house. My brothers a doctor!"

A slight lie. But if he takes me to a hospital. Then I am destined to be locked up in some lab, being tested on. Or worse.

"Fine, where's your house Ria."

As I tell him my address half my brain is worried I'm giving Spider-man my address. Something that could cause problems in the future if he ever follows me home as Elemental. But the other half is wondering why he's calling me Ria. In fact, how did he even know my name? I guess I'll never know. Because as soon as Spider-man picks me up. I black out.

(I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to my reviewer it means a lot)


	7. Feeling Better

Things start out in a blur, all I know is that I'm in my comfortable bed, in my room. But something isn't right. My instincts are telling me someone is at my window.

I try to turn but a sharp pain in my side tells me that's not going to happen any time soon. So instead, for some stupid reason when a knock comes softly from that direction. I open the clutch from where I am with my hand and yell for the person to come in. For all I know this could be a dream.

"I was expecting full length posters of me." Comes a voice I know to well, even if he was still trying to deepen it slightly.

"Spider-man! " I sit up quickly, immediately regretting my actions when I gasp In pain. Spider-man rushes to my side and helps me lie down again before crouching next to my bed.

"I came by to see if you were any better. You're awake so that's a good thing."

"Aww you came to see little me. That's so sweet." Spider-man seems to try not to laugh but fails.

"Well I was really worried. Your brother wouldn't take you to hospital. Do you know you almost died?"

Wow, was my wound that bad? At least Spider-man was being nice to my normal self. If he knew that I was Elemental he would probably say I told you so, or that I'm not cut out for the crime fighting scene.

"Thanks for saving me." I whisper. Wondering how he hasn't guessed who I am yet.

"Nah It's my job. I wasn't gonna leave that guy to hurt you."

"It's a good thing you were in the neighborhood." I whisper, staring at theMasks yellow eyes. Wishing I could See who he really was.

"It's definitely a good thing. I was supposed to be on the other side of town. You were very lucky Zaria."

I tilt my head surprised, why did he call me that. I take the opportunity to ask the question that had flown around my mind moments before I had blacked out.

"How do you know my name?" Spider-man freezes hesitating for a minute.

"You told me?" He says to me, posing it like a question.

"No I didn't."

"You were out of it. You lost a lot of blood." He tries to convince me.

"No I didn't. You stalker!" I state a little to loudly, a smile on my face.

"I'm not a stalker." He covers my mouth with a gloved hand. I make myself go cross eyed as I notice the small device on his wrist that must be his web shooters. "You told me your name. Be quiet, you'll wake your brother."

I go to bite his hand but he seems to realise what my intentions are and pulls away in shock.

"Were you going to bite me?" His voice goes high and he says it with a hint of hopefully mock outrage. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and grin.

"Possibly."

"You are most likely, the strangest girl I have ever saved." He stands up, stretching slightly.

"At least you will never forget the night you saved me." I say sticking my tongue out slightly. Spidey laughs making my stomach flip. Dumb crush.

"That is really true. See you around." I watch him disappear from view and sigh as something pops into my mind. "What?"

"You remind me of my friend Peter." I hear a bang behind me and I manage to turn over just to catch Spider-man rubbing the back of his head. It doesn't take much for me to realise that he banged his head in surprise trying to climb out the window.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He says, worry obvious in his voice.

"He leaves suddenly like you to." I yawn through my words.

"Well he must be a pretty busy guy." He chokes out through a laugh of what seems to be relief. "I've gotta go. I'm glad you woke up. Since you've been sleeping for ages.

"Wait. What?" I manage to sit up but by the time I've looked back at the window. Spider-man is gone.

"Hey Zaria." Says Peter six hours later. I had arranged with him to catch up for lunch. Even though I'm still exhausted and in a lot of pain. I thought learning real photography woild take my mind off things. Plus its always a bonus getting to hang out with Mr hair. Not that I'd let Peter know that. "Ria?"

I snap out of my train of thought and smile at him.

"Peter! What's up?" I ask with a yawn.

"You were supposed to be coming up with somethig you wanted to photograph. Remember? Are you OK? You look a bit pale."

I feign confusion.

"What? I'm fine. Your just used to my blushing after I've made some weird comment talking to you."

"True. But I feel like there's something you aren't telling-" A loud explosion sounds down the road. Followed by a force that almost flings me to the ground. Before I know it Peter has grabbed me and protected me from falling glass. What is with me being unable to protect myself lately. I scream as my side erupts with pain again. Peter looks at me worriedly, but then glances at the area where the explosion occurred. His face Shows he is thinking deeply and He turns to me sadly. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

He turns around and runs leaving me on the floor possibly bleeding.

"Peter?"

I rest my head on the floor for a second before jumping into action. Grabbing my backpack, that Darius tried to hide from me that morning so I couldn't easily become Elemental, from under a pile of glass next to me.

I wince as I stand up. Wrapping my scarf around my waist, hoping I don't come out of what's happening worse then I already am.

As soon as I get my suit on, I run down the road to the scene of the explosion. As I am running I hear a thwoosh next to me signaling Spider-man is next to me.

"You took your time. Have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue. How's the ankle?" I almost ask him what he means but then I remember the dull ache in my foot as I continue running.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get to that building and help the people inside."

I freeze when we reach the building. There is a big hole in the side of it and it seems to be on fire. Spider-man instantly web shoots himself up into the hole. Leaving me to clime three flights of stairs in annoyance. Dodging dozens of lab assistants running down the stairs. From their rushed words as they pass me by I gather that a new experiment had exploded on level four. People were leaving the building because that was general protocol.

I rush into to the said room to find my brother lying on the floor.

"Darius?" I half yell falling next to him. I manage to Shake him awake. He looks at me angrily, with no recognition in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You need to leave the building immediately" Spider-mans voice says from behind me.

Before I know it Darius has disappeared leaving me crouched on the floor in confusion. My brother doesn't work in a science lab... does he?

"Is there anybody else in here" I ask standing up tenderly.

"Not that I can see, but it looks like it may blow up again., I don't know what to do." Spider-man has barely finished his sentence before we are flung to the floor. Instinctively I use all my power to push the shock away from us. Leading it out the window.

Spider-man helps me up. Muttering something under his breath. In a moment he has a cellphone in his hand.

"Not that I don't mind you have a social life or anything, but this building may collapse in the next five minutes."

He ignores me and puts the phone to his ear."I'm just making sure my friend is ok. "

As if on Cue my phone rings. I glance at my boot where i've hidden it in shock glancing up at Spider-man who although masked seems confused.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

(Dun dun dunnnnn. Not the best of chapters but it is the start of the main storyline. Thanks to everyone you are all awesome. Dizzy this chapter is dedicated to you. Since you made me show you my story :p)


	8. Masks and Ringtones

The weird thing is, as I stood there, time almost stopping as my phone rang. I wasn't worrying about the recent explosion, or Darius being somewhere he shouldn't. I wasn't even worried about the building that is about to collapse on our heads.

Nope. My stupid brain is freaking out over the fact that my phone is now chiming the official amazing spiderman ringtone. Over and over again since my limbs have decided to stop working.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the theme music... Can you answer that?" Spider-man says smugly, I roll my eyes and reach down to grab my phone when a rumbling noise sounds throughout the room.

"Look Out!" I yell grabbing his arm and pulling him out the window. The phone forgotten. I do a roll as I hit the ground and run as the building comes down behind us. The Force of the collapse propels me towards a nearby wall. But instead of hitting the bricks I hit a soft web netting. At first I'm quite impressed that Spider-man saved me. But now I realise as I try to move that I'm now stuck.

"Now I know I'm annoying sometimes but this is ridiculous." I can feel some of my hair sticking to the Web pulling at the little clasp keeping my mask on. So I stop struggling. Spidey bursts out laughing as he gets up from the floor where he had fallen.

"Why don't you just pull away?" He asks standing in front of me and leaning on a nearby streetlight.

"Because I don't want you knowing who I am."

He tilts his head in confusion.

"What?"

"My mask will come off!" I shout in annoyance.

"What? Calm down, let me help." He gets closer so I freeze his feet to the road. He looks down in shock. "Ow! Ella that's freezing. What was that for?"

I glare at him accusingly "You are going to try and take my mask off."

"What? No... Of course not." I keep glaring at him so he puts his hands up in a surrender. "I promise."

"Fine."

I melt the ice at Spider-mans feet and he comes closer, putting his hand behind my head trying to pull my hair off the web delicately.

"Just so you know. I am prepared to bite you if you try anything."

He places his hand on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Most girls would want to kiss me. Not bite me."

"I'm not most girls. And Ow!" I say, shouting the last word at him as he roughly pulls hair off the web. My mask starts to fall accidently down my nose but Spidey quickly slaps it to my face and holds it in place as I finally get off the web.

Grabbing the top of the mask off him I realise the clasp is broken.

"Thanks for doing that..."

"No problem." He says happily.

"But next time, don't yank half my hair out."

"Charming!" He laughs cutely at me, then sighs. "I've gotta go find my friend. Hate to leave you but duty calls."

"Whatever" I respond. Imitating someone who couldn't care less. Taking my phone out of my pocket and checking my missed call. Peter had tried to contact me, but do I want to talk to him after he just left me?

"Darius!" I yell as I enter my house, dumping my ruined mask on the table. I walk into the living room to see him with his head in his hands groaning in annoyance.

"Darius?"

"What!"

"Are you OK? What were you doing at that lab today?"

"I got a new job making more effective medicines for the common cold." He replies unconvincing. Taking way to long to come up with a answer.

"Explosive medicines?" I ask him just as the doorbell rings, making me jump. "I'll be right back."

I rush through the house distractedly accidently walking into a door in the process. I open the door to see Mr Hair standing worriedly in the Rain.

"Ria!" He says. Moments before I slam the door in his face. I see him bang his head on the door through the window before he decides to talk through the door. "Ria I came to apologize."

I wait for a second before opening the door again. Crossing my arms.

"Look. I'm sorry Ok. Something came up and... wait..." He looks at the table in shock. "Where did you get that mask?"

Crud. I turn to see my mask sitting perfectly in view on the table.

" I... found it?"

"No. No way. Your not... your not Elemental. Are you?"

Double crud.


	9. Awkward Staring

"I... I'm not Elemental..." I say way to quickly.

"Really?" Peter asks, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? Because it sure looks that way."

Peter walks into the house and picks up the mask in question.

"Peter, you really think I'm Elemental?" He narrows his eyes as he looks me up and down. I try to slouch slightly without him noticing before he speaks.

"You could pull it off... Zaria... trust me. Tell me the truth." I wish I could tell him, but where would that lead? Awkward conversations? Explaining the Secret of how I got my powers?And then theres what spider-man said about hurting people you... like.

"The truth... The truth is, I made that suit." Best lie of my life... not.

"What?" Peter asks thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

With a dramatic sigh I sit down at the dining table.

"I met her back in England years ago. We are good friends. So she approached me to make her suit." Not a complete lie... Sort of. "That's why her mask is here, she wants me to fix it."

Peter still looks like he doesn't believe me, I need something big that will convince him. A sharp pain in my side gives me the answer.

"You think I'm Elemental? Well your wrong. If I was Elemental then I would have protected myself when some guy attacked me. Spider-man wouldn't have had to save me. And I wouldn't have received this!" I pull my top up slightly to reveal my wound, which was actually in pretty bad shape for something that should have partly healed by now. Peter, who had previously been sitting at the table before the big reveal, jumped at the sight of it.

"Zaria your bleeding! Where's your first aid kit?" I roll my eyes realizing maybe I should have just mentioned the attack and not my bleeding side. When I realise he bought it. He thinks I'm some fragile girl who couldn't even protect herself. Better the risking his life with what the truth could have done.

"I don't need a-woah" He grabs my arm and leads me through the house towards where the bathroom is. I sigh and grab our small first aid case and hand it to him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"You didn't seem that surprised." I mutter with a wince, as he dabs the cut with something definitely not nice. "Ow!"

Peter looks up at me in shock.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of someone." Peter says under his breath and decides to stare deeply into my eyes mesmerized. Not knowing what else to do I copy him. Who knows how long we stand there (probably twenty seconds) before Darius suddenly clears his throat from the door.

Peter goes back to cleaning the cut, going red slightly as Darius walks in and grabs a bottle of cleaning liquid from under the sink. Before he leaves I grab his arm, might as well get the teasing over and done with while Peters here. It will give us somethig to talk about other then our awkward staring.

"What?" He says grumpily crossing his arms with a sigh.

"This is Peter Parker he's my Uh... tutor. Peter, this is Darius my brother." Hopefully they would hit it off, they seem to be around the same age.

"Nice to meet you Darius." Peter says cutely, holding his hand out shyly for my unusually quiet brother to Shake. I wait for the endless teasing but it never comes. Darius stares blankly at Peter and myself before excusing himself.

"Well he seems fun."

I scrunch my nose in confusion. "He's acting really strange."

Peter smiles at me and grabs some steri strips to close the wound.

"Stranger then I usually am." I state and he bursts out laughing.

"You know you should really go to a hospital or something. This cut is really deep."

'Whatever Spider-man. "

Peter drops the first aid kit in shock, looking at me worriedly so I raise my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks, the words coming out way to fast.

"He said that to. But I'm not going to because..."

"Because?" Peter waits patiently, crossing his arms. Thats when my brain decides I've lied way to much today so it's not going to suggest anything helpful in my situation.

"Because... oh look I'm out of painkillers." Peter looks in the first aid kit in confusion.

"You may need those." He looks up and I realise we are awfully close. So close our noses are almost touching.

And... we're back to the awkward staring.

"Darius!" I yell making Peter jump back into the sink. "We're going out."

"Seriously! Whats so funny?" Peter asks me for the fourth time, we had arrived at the shop moments before, Peter was just waiting for me to stop looking at every turning within sight, he notices the spray bottle in my hand.

"Bug spray?" He gives me the same look he's given me every time I say something not completely sane.

"Look closer." Peter squints at some fine print before rolling his eyes.

"Effective on spiders, warning may not work on Spiderman. " I burst out laughing again. Causing the shop keeper to look at us suspiciously. Because Laughing is just so dangerous.

"You find that way to funny."

I grab my side as my laughing becomes to much but I give Peter a attempt at a cute smile. "I think I'm to tired. Everything becomes funnier when I'm tired."

"Yeah, I really think you are." Peter grins.

"Shut up" I shout a little to loudly as I use all my strength to hit Peter on the arm. He doesn't even react or move so I give him a look that's supposed to mean oh my gosh you are like superman.

"Yeah, I know, I'm super strong." I roll my eyes and try to nudge him to the fridges In the corner.

" Can you get me a drink? I'll get the painkillers."

"Yes ma'am. " Peter salutes trudging off to the drinks. A few minutes later I meet up with him at the counter and place my items down.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I catch Peter staring at me again for the fifth time that trip.

"Just looking at something amazing."

"Darius?" I call into the house for the second time that day, after saying goodbye to Peter at the door and promising to call him in the morning if my cut got worse I really wanted to figure out what was wrong with my usually fun brother.

I walk into his study and notice the horrible mess. Chemicals spread everywhere, dirty beakers and syringes lying all over the place. I thought he had given up on the antidote but from the looks of things he is trying to make it again. Messier then ever.

I find a note on his desk, saying he's gone out for the night and not to wait up. Something is wrong with my brother. And I need to find out what.

( Not my best writing. But I just got back from work And I'm really sick. Anyway I hope you enjoy picture is what she is wearing for those who care :)


	10. Up Close And Personal

"Achoo" I sneeze loudly, quickly apologizing to the librarian and sitting down next to Peter, throughly exhausted. He glances up at me wearing what could well be the cutest face I have ever seen. Complete with nerd glasses.

"Should you be out? You've been sick for days. Maybe you should rest up." I groan resting my head on the table.

"But home is so boring. It's just me and my cat."

"You have a cat?"

"No..." Peter raises his eyes before going back to reading his book. Used to my random craziness by now, and probably not wanting to know about a possibly stolen cat. Pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You really need to rest."

"I've been resting all week! I'm ready to have some fun. What's this?" I point at a newspaper sitting next to Peter. Slightly covered by books like he had tried to hide it quickly.

"Nothing!" He grabs it holding it just out of reach. I need a plan.

"Wow... I feel so dizzy all of a sudden" I state placing a hand on my forehead. Faking that I feel faint is low, but I am way to nosy to let this go.

"Oh, are you okay?" Peter asks worriedly, lowering his hand just enough so I can grab the newspaper. I yank it off him as his jaw drops in shock. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

I stick my tongue and start reading out loud a smile on my face until I see the headline.

"New superhero, Spideys girlfriend or villain? Wow those are incriminating photos" Two up close photos were shown one of Spiderman frozen to the floor when I was yelling at him. And another of him up close looking like he's going to lean in for a kiss. I wish.

"Why didn't you want me to see this?" Peter tries to swipe the newspaper from my hands, and succeeds, just after I spot the reason. "You took those photos? Is that why you left me?"

Peter looks down at the ground, placing the newspaper on the table with a nod. Looking guilty and cute as ever. I sigh and pat his shoulder. "I would have come with you. I wanted to thank spider-man again."

Well not really, but I couldn't let the silence continue. "It was to dangerous."

Oh yeah I'm supposed to be a fragile powerless injured girl... I really need to fix that.

"It wasn't to dangerous if you were there. And I can protect... protect... ACHOO"

Peter dodges out of the way with a grimace. "Ria, you really need to go home and rest."

I roll my eyes again "What? It's not like I'm licking your face or anything. You are not going to get sick."

"Did you just say your not licking my face."

"...No." I say with a awkward smile. Peter places a hand on my forehead making me jump slightly.

"You're burning up Zaria."

"Ooo you used my full name, you must be serious." I joke, Peter responds with a stern stare. "Fine! Since you don't want to hang out with the awkwardness that is me. I am leaving."

"Your not awkward" Peter mutters grabbing my arm. "I'll walk you home."

"Uh Uh, no way. Your book seems way to interesting to leave. Bye Peter.

I walk off before he can reply. Dropping the energetic front I had put on the minute I had walked through the library doors. Thankful I don't have to exhaust myself any longer.

"Help! Help me!" A woman's voice yells from around the corner. I sigh. Looking around hopefully for spider-man before going to a corner to put my suit on.

"Stop right there." I say weakly holding my fists up to the man robbing the young woman's store after running as fast as I could to the building.

"Well that was unimpressive." I look at the man, fully costumed from head to toe.

"Says the guy in yellow fishnet." Before I react the man lifts his hand using a sort of gauntlet on his hand. A vibration comes at me knocking me off my feet. Already exhausted when I try to get off the floor he places his foot on my stomach and pushes me down.

"I am the Shocker looking forward to meeting you again Elemental. Maybe when you aren't so... weak." He says with a laugh, pretending to sneeze. How does this guy know I'm sick? I go to ask him but before I can he raises his Arm again a vibration comes out of it that is to much. I grab my head in pain before I black out.

"Miss? Miss! Please wake up. Tell me your Ok." A woman's voice yells way to loud. I groan hoping it's just a dream and I'm actually in my bed watching cheesy movies eating ice cream.

"Is she Okay?" A new voice appears, one I know to well.

"Spider-man! She came to help me but she got hit by this glove thing. She's out cold."

"Nothing a good kiss won't fix." Spider-man says cheekily, probably spotting my movement.

"Remember that biting comment from last week? Yeah... it still stands. " I groan moving slightly to be hit with a onslaught of pain.

"See she's fine. Get up Ella you are scaring the nice lady."

"Everything... hurts..." I gasp out, spider man sighs. "Leave me here to die."

"Ella you're perfectly fine. Sore limbs never hurt anyone."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were me." I mutter grumpily. Trying not to move, but failing as spider-man picks me up bridal style. In a normal situation I would be thrilled. But in horrible pain trying not to sneeze in my mask. Less then thrilled. "Go away."

"Thank you for taking care of her until I got here. She's fine" He remarks way to happily. Not even reacting to me being in his arms.

"So it's true then. You two are together." The woman claps excitedly pointing to 'the' newspaper.

Spider-man goes to swing away throwing me over his shoulder as gently as he can.

"No!" I try and yell my face squashed against the spiderman logo on his back. I catch the woman's disappointed look as Spider-man webs away.

"Sure Spider-man don't deny it at all. Maybe you want to be my boyfriend maybe that's why you ignored her comment. Although... No complaints here." I shout angrily, Spidey lands on the roof and places me down where I lie on the floor In pain. "Ow."

"What's up with you? You aren't your usual cheerful self."

"I said I was in pain and your immediate reaction was to pick me up and fly me across the city."

"Well I'm sorry, I'll just take you back so the police can arrest you. " There's a long silence before I sigh and attempt to sit up.

"Thanks... and sorry I guess.."

"Now are you going to tell me what happened back there?" I look at him in confusion as he sits next to me.

"I got up close and personal with your spider-man symbol."

"That sounds really bad."

"Yeah I realized that as soon I said it..." I bite my lip, thankful my face is covered so he can't see me blush.

"Okay in all seriousness what happened to you?" Spider-man asks crossing his arms.

"Fine! I heard a scream and went running. When I arrived there was this guy in this weird yellow fishnet suit with these sort of... gauntlets on his arms. They let off this vibration thing. It really hurt. He calls himself the Shocker."

"Wow a super villian robbing convenience stores."

"Maybe he's training up for more serious things." I suggest.

"By stealing chemical cleaners and medicine?"

"Is that all he took? What a interesting super villian. Sure hurt me though." I groan stretching trying to get rid of the pain.

"You should go rest. I'll find out more about this guy." Spidey remarks standing up and holding his hand out for me to grab.

"So what, are we partners now?" I question, not moving from the floor.

"Teams always work better. It's not like you're my sidekick or anything. I will help you out, and you can help me out. Now come on I'll take you down to the street."

"Aww but can't I have a ride home courtesy of the spiderman symbol." I say cheekily, some of my joke lost as I yawn.

"Come on Ella, this ride takes you as far as the nearest bus stop."

"You and your bus stops" I sigh.

Spiderman laughs as I half heartedly stand up.

"Yet again, normal girls would be thrilled to go flying through the air with me."

"What is this Normal you speak of."


	11. You Are Pretty

"Darius do you want some lunch before I go out?" I ask leaning through the door to be pushed out.

"No. I'm fine go away."

"You don't sound OK, you've barely come out of that room for the last two weeks. I'm really worried about you."

"Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend." Darius yells angrily.

"Who Peter? I thought you were Ok with me going to his house for the day. It is for school work" For the first time ever. Thankfully my dumb cold had been conquered, so Peter had invited me over to learn the art of a camera. Or whatever It was he wanted me to do. Either way I was looking forward to it. Of course Darius has to ruin that.

"Just go away, I'll be fine."

"I-if you are sure."

"Just go!" He says forcefully. Closing the door in my face.

He gets worse everyday, no matter what I say or do. The only way I can react is to walk on eggshells around him. I also have found it pays to not mention Spider-man or my alter ego around him. It just fuels his anger.

I decide to run to Peters house, trying to let go of any frustration at not being able to help Darius for once.

When I arrive at Peters house I lean on the awning to catch my breath. You would to if you ran miles to your crushs um... friends house definitely my friends house.

"Hello dear, you must be Zaria. I've heard so much about you." Says a older lady who I guess must be Peters Aunt May. She makes me jump, hitting my head on the wood in the process.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Parker. Call me Zari." I greet A big smile on my face as I shake her hand.

"Oh my, your accent is as amazing as Peter said." Oh boy, here comes the blush. He really likes my accent?

"Why thank you. I've had it since I was born. It was a birthday present." I joke calmly causing her to laugh.

"And you are just as funny as he said to." I cheer inside, how much is hair guy talking about me? "Why don't you come in, you didn't walk here did you?"

"No I ran."

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone, haven't you heard about that Shocker guy running around attacking people. He even tried to take some medicine off me while I was at the hospital one day, thankfully spider-man- oh Peter, there you are." I smile at the mention of the human arachnid, he is the reason I have to help people. He showed me that people's lives are important big and small. Just by saving people like Peters Aunt. "I was just going to get you, as you can see Zari's here. I'll leave you two alone, you've probably had enough of my nattering."

"No no. It was really interesting. I would love to continue this conversation but Mr Uh... I mean Peter looks ready to start." I wince at my slip up. How could I almost call him Mr Hair out loud in front of someone other then him. I notice his grin as he takes me upstairs.

"Nice glasses." I remark, taking in his cute face for the hundredth time since I have met him.

"Thanks, they were my dad's. "

We walk into his bedroom and sit down at his computer. He immediately falls into tutor mode. Sh

owing me how a camera works, the different settings and then some amazing pictures of various different things. After a while I glance around his tidy room. Spotting a neat yet unmade bed. I really need to learn to do that.

My eyes drift back to the desk where I spot a picture frame hidden partly by Peters arm, he's still flicking through the photos on his computer oblivious to my inattention. All I can spot on the picture is a beautiful blonde laughing.

"Who's that girl?" I ask making Peter jump, he glances at the photograph and sighs sadly.

"G-Gwen Stacey. She was my girlfriend" Uh oh, this is dangerous territory, I clearly remember a awkward coversation about him not having a girlfriend.

"The one that got away?" I ask quietly and he nods sadly.

"In a way... she died, can we not talk about this? How about some of your amazing jokes to cure the mood." He says leaning over on the desk, trying to hide how upset he is. But all I do is sit there blankly as he goes back to flicking through the pictures sadly. That is, until I spot one picture in particular.

"Wait a second, is that me!" I shout flicking his hand out of the way and going back to a rather intriguing photograph.

It's a very flattering photo, taken from a distance. The reason I didn't know the picture was taken. I look surprisingly Ok. But not particularly happy.

"Oh I see how it is you stalk me and take pictures when I'm not looking! How long has this been going on?" I start, pretending to be serious and getting closer, making him laugh.

"It's not like that. " He gasps through a laugh. "I was walking to the newspapers when I spotted you. You looked like you were rushing, but you looked so pretty standing there." He pauses, realizing what he just said.

"You just said I'm pretty!" His eyes widen as I practically yell it out, he slaps a hand over my mouth and he shakes his head rapidly.

"No I didn't." He bursts out quickly. "You looked... you looked- hey!" He yells, pulling his hand back and wiping his hand on his jeans. "You just licked me!"

"Yep don't cover my mouth with your hand Parker!" H shush and places his hand over my mouth again.

"Shh! Aunt May will hear you. And please don't pick me again" I roll my eyes, like I'm gonna let him ignore my requests. So I do the only logical thing. I bite him.

"OW!" He yells loudly clutching his hand to his chest. "What did you do that for!"

I stick my tongue out at him and he reels back in what looks like mock shock.

"Please don't lick my face."

I laugh "You're never going to let that go are you."

"Never. I know I'm a pain but I can't believe you resorted to biting."

"Well it's not my fault you deliberately ignored me."

"Is everything all right up there? " Peters Aunt May yells from the kitchen.

"YES." We both yell back playfully staring at one another.

"OK Ok, you win. You are really pretty. But-" He freezes and looks toward the window. But what? But what! I must know.

"Peter?"

"I have to go." He whispers standing up, grabbing aBag and running out of the room.

"Peter? Where are you going!" I yell, following him down the stairs two at a time. Tripping on the second to last one. Peter catches me before I really start to fall and straightens me up.

"Something is happening in the city. I'm so sorry but I have to go. Stay here. Do not leave the house!" He shouts the last bit after kissing my forehead and running out he door.

"Your not the boss of me." I whisper to the air around me as I follow his footsteps. Time to go Elemental.


	12. Questions and Alter Egos Revealed

I run after Peter steadily, puffing after a while as I try to catch up. How can such a skinny guy run so fast. I blame the legs.

"Peter!" I yell just before he heads into a alley. He freezes and turns to look at me in utter surprise.

"Zaria what on earth are you doing here? It is way to dangerous for you to be running around. Please, go back to my house."

"No way Mr, I'm sticking with you."

"I'm so sorry Zaria, I like you a lot but... I have to go."

"Your not going anywhere Parker, if it's to dangerous for me, it's to dangerous for-"

He grabs my arm and looks at me sadly, suddenly his lips are on mine. My brain hardly even registering anything else. Peter Parker is kissing me. On the lips! It was just on the forehead ten minutes ago, but now full lip contact. He pulls away looking at me sadly as I stand there in shock.

"Sorry." He whispers before running off. I don't really notice he is gone until a few minutes later when I spot Spider-man swinging off in the distance. Reminding me of why I was following Peter in the first place.

As I hide in the alley and put on my suit my brain rushes with thoughts. Mostly along the line of, Peter Parker kissed me! Or, why did he kiss me.

That's the main thing that worries me. Why? Why would he kiss me? Because he really likes me? Or because he needed to distract me? Stupid boys and their confusing ways.

Explosions in the distance remind me I'm supposed to be somewhere. Somewhere way more important then where my brain is at this moment.

"Where have you been?" Spider-man shouts, as I run down the street where he is half lying on the ground outside a broken window.

"Guy problems. What's happening?"

Spider-man stands up and brush some rubble and glass off himself.

"Your friend from the convenience store. He's taken to robbing Oscorp."

Now I've heard about Oscorp before, a scientific research building responsible for a lizard man attacking the city a year or so ago. There are even rumors about them being responsible for a guy named Electro blacking out the city.

So the fact The Shocker is raiding the building, most likely not for cleaning liquid this time, is disconcerting.

"Still wearing the fishnet?"

"Nope, I think hes copying our suits, he's using yellow and black spandex on a suit a lot like yours."

"If he's copying this suit I don't think I want to see hi-" My mind blanks. Today is certainly not my day. Nothing is going right, first Peter confuses me to no end, leaves me, Freaks out and kisses me and now the worst thing ever happens Because there in front of me, in his yellow spandex suit, minus the mask. Is my brother.

Everything makes sense now. The anger, kicking me out of the house today, the Shocker knowing about my cold. At least he lives up to his name.

"Darius?" I whisper in shock. My eyes widening as he stands in the hole in the wall glaring at me.

"Well if it isn't Elemental. Oh and Spidey. You make quite the couple." He says with a wink taking a confident step forward. Spider-man runs at Darius aiming his web shooters at him.

"Don't hurt him!" I yell to Spider-man moments before Darius raises his hand and shoots Spidey to the ground with his gloves. Maybe I should have shouted that at Darius...

"You hurt Spider-man!" I yell sliding on my knees to Spideys side. "What are those things?"

"Oh just some overpowered gauntlets that give off extremely powerful air blasts."

"What is wrong with you?" I ask sadly trying to wake Spidey up.

"Wrong with me? Ha. This all started because of what is wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Sure. Elemental is a perfectly normal girl."

I scream in annoyance and throw a half hearted ice ball at Darius in anger. Meaning to freeze him to the floor with it. I watch sadly as it bounces off him.

"That's the perks of knowing all of your and Spider-mans powers. I'm pretty much invincible. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I don't even know why you are doing this."

"I never gave up on the antidote." He states smugly, like this should explain everything. "That explosion you walked in on a few weeks ago? The original explosion involved some chemicals. A lot of chemicals. I felt amazing, I could lift double my weight, run faster and further then ever. And I thought, why not make it bigger, better. All I need is the chemicals and I can stay this way forever. I can have powers like you."

Was he jealous of my power? Is this some cheesy thing where Mom and Dad loved me better? Because that would be lame.

"You have fun with your little Spider-man Zari." H

e whispers, suddenly at my side. Before using his gloves to jump high away into the night.

"Spider Guy? Might be a good time to wake up now." I feel him move slightly under my hand and sigh. "Your awake aren't you."

"Oh yeah." He moans, sitting up stiffly. Did he hear the whole coversation. More importantly did he hear Darius say my real name?

"OK then your fine." I say getting up.

"Everything hurts."

"Quoting the words of a rather cute spider, sore limbs never hurt anybody."

He groans as he straightens up.

"He knows all our powers..." I say quietly biting my lip deep in thought.

"We need to figure out a way to beat him. He's getting more and more powerful. Feel like a little team work?"

"Sure, feel like telling me about Peter Parker?"

(Ok I have no idea how to write a kiss. So this is what you guys are getting. So the main part of the storyline has kicked off. I thought I'd leave you all with a cute little cliffhanger to leave you guys wondering. Bonjour! )


	13. Guys Dropping Bombshells

"Peter... Peter who?"

"Oh don't play dumb Spidey. I know you know Peter.'

He seems to visibly relax before crossing his arms.

"That guy who follows me around taking pictures?"

"That's the one. You must have talked to him, or saved him..." I remember specifically a few weeks ago Peter meeting up with me with bruises covering his face. They had disapeared pretty quickly but it was obvious something bad had put them there.

"I dunno, he's just some guy following me around. Why would you care?" I cross my arms copying his stance. Shoot, I didn't think he would question me. Hes supposed to be in pain, why can't he be easy to grill for answers.

"My... friend. Is worried about him. I found her wandering around before all this and..." He stiffens up.

"Wait. This girl isn't the same girl I saved a while ago. Really sarcastic and a tiny bit cute?" Spider-man thinks I'm cute! Shut up brain important things happening. "The same girl whose brother we just fought... Sort of."

"Possibly."

" We should probably worry about that super villain running around who happens to be her brother. Instead of Peter Parker."

"We'll worry about that later" Which is in fact my plan. I'm pushing the major freak out starting in the back of my head, to a different time. Instead I need to focus on Peter or I'll explode.

"Peter is just a guy. He takes pictures of me sometimes. That's all you need to know."

"But if he's taking pictures of you. And I'm in some of them, how come I've never seen him around."

Spider-man walks In front of me inches from my face. I notice the height difference. My eyes come up to his nose. Just like it does with Peter. Why can't I stop thinking about that dumb guy!

"You sure ask a lot of questions Ella."

"Thanks, it's my on my resume just under sarcastic."

He stares at me. Or what I think is staring since all I see are his yellow white mask eyes.

"What color are your eyes?" He steps back in surprise.

"What? My eyes? Why does it matter."

"Well at this rate the only way I will ever find out is if I pull the mask off right now. Which, well I don't think you'd be very happy if I did that."

"Correct."

"So... eye color spider guy or I will totally freeze you to the floor again."

"Brown. Though I don't mind, I'll web you to the wall before you can edge closer."

I smile and with lightning speed fly my hand to the bottom of his mask. Spidey jumps and grabs my arm.

"Relax Spider guy I respect you to much to take your mask off. Plus I'd have to show you who I am."

"I think I could guess who you are. How many English girls are in New York by the way?" I laugh, then Notice something peculiar.

"Your still holding my arm." I pull softly but his grip is strong. In a normal situation I'd be freaked out. But this is Spider-man the worst he could do is try and take my mask off. "Your aren't gonna try and take it off are you? "

"What would you do if I did?"

"Um scream really loudly in your ear... then bite you. Cause that still stands."

"I think you just really really wanna Bite m

e you keep mentioning it."

"Whatever Spidey. I need to get out of here and... um warn that guys sister. See you around." I turn around to leave, heading in the direction of my house, thoughts threatening to explode from my head.

"Zaria!" A yell comes from behind me. Without even thinking I turn around to see Spider-man leaning smugly on a wall. "Told ya I can guess."

As he web swings away I just a stand there in shock. Did I really just let Spider-man know who I am? Spider-man knows who I am. For how long? Wait he called me cute! Why are all the boys in my life deciding to drop bombshells at the same time.

Ok. It is definitely freak out time.

(Wow that was hard to write. Sorry it's short but I thought it would be good to finish it there for now. Plus I'm already working on the next chapter. So yay for me. This is dedicated to the readers! )


	14. Spider Guy

Peter flicks his fingers in front of my face. Smiling as I look up sadly at him.

"What are you doing here? I'm seventy percent sure I told you I wanted to be alone."

"Well there is that other thirty percent running around. So Hi! Whats up with you, you look exhausted."

"If your trying to make me feel better your kinda failing."

"Well if you were trying to avoid me you shouldn't have gone to the library."

"We've never even been in his library together before. How on earth did you find me? Unless your stalking me. Which... for some reason I wouldn't be surprised." I sigh before Burying my nose in a book.

"I-"He blushes and ducks his head down. Something I only just notice over the edge of the book. "Your book's upside down."

Without saying a word I flip the book over and continue pretending to read. Trying not to think about his utter cuteness at all. Stick to your resolve Zaria.

"So is this how's it going to be from here? The Silent treatment with a ounce of bad acting added in."

"You kissed me Peter."

"I know..."

"You kissed me as a distraction then ran off and left me." His eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly in the cute way he does.

"I didn't kiss you because I wanted to distract you."

"No?" I ask half heartedly my anger fading slightly.

"No. I kissed you because I wanted to."

Cue the Aww's going off in my head. Why does this boy have to be so amazing.

"... While we are on the subject..."

"Zaria..." He says quietly, a sad look on his face.

"See that Is how not to start a conversation about a relationship. You've doomed yourself there."

"Gah I wish you weren't the hardest person ever to talk to." He puts his head in his hands and groans.

"Really making me feel good."

"OK. " He almost shouts. He puts his hand over my mouth avoiding the glare of the angry librarian in the corner. "I really really really like you. I couldn't not kiss you the other day. But..."

I pull away from his hand and narrow my eyes.

"Did you say but. Please let there be no-" I manage to get out seconds before he places his hand over my mouth again.

"I am to dangerous." He says slowly, placing a meaning I don't quite get in each word. "My last girlfriend... she- she died because of me. I'm not going to let that happen to you to. I always lose the people I Lo-" He coughs as my eyes practically bulge out of my head.

Did he just almost say love? Uh oh. This is new territory. One bad move and this friendship is over, we'll have to go back to the awkward tutoring sessions I just broke him out of.

"I'm sorry Ria we can't be together."

Story of my life. The anger is back. Why are all the boys in my life being such pains. I never cry, not unless something unbelievably bad has happened. But the past couple of days have just been two much, tears come to my eyes before I can stop them. I bury my head in my arms slouched across the table.

"Ria?"

"Go away."

"No. Your upset!"

"Just go away Ok! I'm having the worst week ever and you aren't helping."

"I didn't know you liked me this much." I look at him, the tears haven't fallen, no one is allowed to see me cry.

"Not everything is about you Parker!" I yell. Dropping my book on the table and storming out of the building.

"Wait. Zaria?" Peter yells after me, chasing me down the buildings stairs and coming up behind me. He grabs me by the shoulders and turns me to him. "Please don't ignore me!"

"Everything is going wrong. I mean my brother is a bloody psychopath. You want nothing to do with me and sp-" I stop myself just in time turning away from the little heart breaker.

"Ria, I still want to be your friend."

"Oh we both know that won't last long at all. It will be really awkward for a while. We'll start avoiding each other, then we'll pass each other in the street pretending to check our phones for text messages."

"You sound like you know a lot about this situation. Where's jokey Ria gone?"

A tear falls down my face as he realises he's hit a nerve.

"Looks like you just met baggage Ria..."

I push myself away from him, the tears streaming down my face. I hop down the stairs two at a time. And go to run across the road when I trip over the curb, I stand up slowly spotting the car speeding straight for me. With no time to react or move, I gasp In shock.

That's when something hits me. I'm flying through the air towards an alley. I hit the wall roughly but not as rough as it should have been. I turn my head a bit dizzy.

Behind me, letting go of the web attached to his Wrist is Peter Parker. My mouth drops open in shock as Peter hugs me against the wall.

"Spider Guy?" He looks at me thoroughly freaked out.

"I don't want to lose you to."

(So... Hi! This is Uh... awkward cause I just wrote something really not in the plan. I hope you enjoyed It!.)


	15. Come Along Petey

"So let me get this straight. All this time, you have been Spider-man? "

"All this time, you've been Ella?"

"Point taken."

We stare at each other for a long time, siting against the wall.

"Oh my gosh all those weird comments I made!"

"Yeah but they were pretty cute." He says reaching over and brushing a tear off my cheek. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Well you are the only guy on earth who has achieved that so give yourself some praise." I mutter sarcastically. Causing Peter to smile and look at the ground.

"So..."

"So."

"Well this is awkward."

"Hey that's not my fault, I was the last person who contributed conversation. So in effect, it's your turn."

Peter grins and rests his arms on his knees.

"Sure sure, it's my turn for conversation. Um... do you like skateboarding. " I give him an unsure look and shake my head.

"My only experience with a skateboard involves the skateboard going forward and me going backwards." I say slightly embarrassed.

"That needs to be rectifyed. "

"OK then. My turn, true or false. I can pick whether you are dangerous or not." He opens his mouth to answer but I put my hand up. "Think carefully before answering."

"Ria can we not talk about this now?"

"Now or never Spidey." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Pass."

"This isn't a quiz show. This is real life Peter."

"Oh sorry for a minute there I thought we were in a cheesy bad Romance novel."

"You are stalling. Peter Parker answer the question."

"Well the answer is true. Although I really want it to be False."

"Cause Peter Parker wants to rule my life." I sigh.

"No... just but you behind a protective case."

"What? Like one of those toys that are just for looking at?" I ask, putting on my strongest British accent. Peter laughs questioning me with his eyes. "Yeah... my dad was into his vintage stuff."

"You don't talk about your parents much."

"Pft you can talk. And... you just changed the subject again."

" It's one of my skills." I hit him on the arm as hard as I can. "

You know. If I was remotely just Human, that would have really hurt." He says rubbing his arm.

"Yeah well if I was evil you would stand no chance."

"How did we get on this subject from protectiveness?"

"I don't know, my conversations are really mixed bags."

"That's the understatement of the century. "

"Well at least we both know each others secrets." I say, trying to ignore his comment.

"You don't know all my secrets." I roll my eyes at him as he stares at me begging me to question him.

"Do I really want to know?"

"Probably not, but I'm telling you anyway!" He edges closer to me until our noses are almost touching placing his hand on my shoulder and looking around for any keen listeners. "I like ketchup on my Ice cream."

How is a normal person supposed to react to that? Well I'm not normal so...

"I'm attracted to a idiot."

"Well that's rude." Peter gasps, feigning hurt as he places his hand on his chest. "I admited the only other secret in my life that no one else knows about and-"

I place my hand over his mouth hearing something In the background that I can't make out. I zone out and try to focus on the noise, that is until Peter licks my hand. I raise my eyebrows.

"I feel like we've switched rolls I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one. Now Shh. Listening here." I spoke, followed by me not moving my hand from his mouth at all. "Something weird is going on. Come along Petey."

I Remove my hand and stand up, my legs a bit numb from sitting on them.

"What did you just call me?" Peter asked as I wipe my hand on his sleeve. I ignore him and step around the corner. Before Peter follows I'm hit by a familiar impact, forcing me down the street and onto the ground. Peter immediately follows.

"You guys have kissed and made up right? Otherwise this is going to be no fun." Says the voice of my crazy brother. He's leaning smugly on the wall outside the alley we were just sitting in.

"Darius what the hell are you doing?"

"I thought we'd play a little game. I'm gonna start attacking you and this Peter guy until you either reveal your powers. Or you run away."

As this 'game' starts to process in my head two things come to my mind. One, he doesn't know Peter is Spider-man. And two, this is not good. A crowd gathers around the general area and I wince.

"See the point of that game only works If I value whether people know who I am or not."

Peters eyes widen and he shakes his head pointing at a few cameras placed around the library.

"You don't care?" Darius asks.

"Not a bit." I add, standing up even though Peter tries to pull me back down.

"Don't reveal who you are for me Ria." He whispers quietly looking horrified he can't help me in any way.

I smile sadly and stand up straight.

"I don't care because I have no family left to protect." I state firmly. Clenching my fists ready for action.

Darius eyes narrow as he gives me a death glare.

"Wrong answer." He sneers aiming his glove straight for Peter.

"Wrong move." I say raising my hand and freezing a wall around Peter and myself. The Force coming at us bounces off the icy wall and heads back into Darius. Causing him to fly backwards straight into a cars Windscreen. Looking at me he angrily trys to hit us again, avoiding the wall. But nothing happens. He looks at his gloves in shock as he realises the impact destroyed them.

"With the words from a really cheesy movie. Until the next time Zaria." He turns and flees the scene. Probably because he has succeeded in revealing my identity to the many people who have accumulated around us.

I sigh and grab Peters hand to help him up.

"Was that a smart thing to do?"

"I don't know. But it's really disappointing. " I whisper to him as more and more people surround us.

"What?"

"I really liked this haircut." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the crowd. "I better get a kiss for saving your life."

(Not a hundred percent sure about this chapter. Dedicated to Dizzy, cause without him this would have been them sitting in the alley the whole chapter. Cya you amazing readers. ) Fun fact: The skateboard story is mine!


	16. Hair Dye On The Brain

"How do I look?" I ask Peter, my hair still wet from washing the hair dye out.

"Mmmbeaaanifnl. " He responds tongue tied. I had just cut my hair to shoulder length. A big change from my waist length hair. Convinced it wasn't enough I had dyed my hair a orangey red color. My first choice had been blonde. But the picture of a old girlfriend on Peters bedside table had sealed a different color.

"Am I unrecognizable? " He tilts his head to the side looking at me.

"A bit conspicuous? " He suggests pretending to hide.

"I'm not gonna hit you Peter." I say sticking my tongue out at him, "Ever heard of hidden in plain sight?"

"Yeah, well there's hidden in plain sight, and standing in plain sight waving your hands screaming."

"I retract my last statement." I say with a playful tone, slapping him hard on the arm.

"You lied to me!" He yells grabbing my shoulders in mock hurt.

"Shh your aunt will wake up and wonder why there's a 17 year old girl in your bedroom at 3 am!" I whisper, slapping a hand over his mouth. "Did someone give you sugar? Is that why your acting like me?"

"No this is how I usually act you are just used to me, trying not to like you to much."

"That was what you were trying to do by laughing and encouraging me?"

"Uh... yes?"

The door swings open and Peter winces, having forgotten to lock the door again when I had entered.

"Peter... what's going on?" Peters Aunt May asks sleepily.

"Aunt May! I'm so so sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up, but nows a good Time as ever. Can Zaria stay with us?" Both Peters Aunt, and my eyebrows rise as we look at him in shock.

"We didn't discuss this." I whisper yell at him and he puts his hand slowly over my mouth, I sigh and stand there trying not to look weird . This seems to be a common occurrence with us.

"See these bruises?" He gestures to the marks from my hitting the floor earlier. "Her brother, who she lives with, did this to her. I want her to stay here to get away him."

Where was this coming from? Whatever the reasons it is working. His Aunt May looks at me sadly and nods looking horrified at the thought of me going back to my house.

"Of course you can stay here. You can take Peters bed and he can take the couch. Now please quiet down. I have to get up in three hours for work." With that she leaves slamming the door in her wake.

"What on earth Peter? "

I cross my arms trying not to look at my new style in the mirror.

"You can't go back to your house. He might be there, waiting."

"Is that why you dragged me to your house instead of me dying my hair at my house?"

"Of course!"

"Why do I have a ever increasing bad feeling that you are going to be really over protective from now on."

"You are the one who revealed her identity to New York!"

"Shut up Petey!" I say under my breath.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Petey Petey Petey."

"Did some of the chemicals in your hair dye seep into your brain."

"Maybe. Oh, do you think I'll get new powers?"

Peter groans and sits down on the bed.

"Why did I agree to tutor a 17 Old girl." He whispers instantly regretting it when I freeze his hands in his face as he facepalms.

"For your information this wouldn't have been a problem if you weren't such a great guy, saving people's lives. Being my friend."

"I didn't mean that." He says after I free his hands. He shivers a bit from the cold as I sit down on the bed next to me. "Do I have freezer burns?"

I go quiet biting my lip deep in thought.

"Wow. What's that look for, you look like you want to kill someone. Please, please don't let it be me."

I shake my head and smile slightly, "I was thinking about Darius."

"Oh... so it's justified then."

"We need to stop him. Preferably not by death. Somethings happened to him. He's resistant to my powers and I'm guessing he is resistant to yours to."

"Well then we need to work on that."


	17. I Was NOT Staring

One thing you should know about me, with all my powers and powerful sassiness. I am terrified of the weather. Ever since I was a child, if I could hear the wind, chances are I wouldn't get to sleep that night.

Already Peter has left and gone to sleep on the couch. But all I can do is lie here thinking about the horrible creaky noises and the wind howling outside. Plus, not being used to the bed I was doomed to not get a minute of rest.

I glance at Peters digital clock as I roll out of be. Lying there thinking for seven hours wasn't doing me any good, I need to do something before my head explodes. Rubbing my sore eyes I trudge down the stairs to see Peter half falling off the couch in his sleep.

After staring at him for a second I walk into the kitchen and notice a note on the table telling me to help myself and remind Peter to go get some groceries he was supposed to get yesterday. Woops.

I make myself a coffee grabbing Peter a drink at the same time and bringing them to the other room. I crouch down next to him trying to think on how to wake him up.

Do I kiss him on the cheek? No, to embarrassing. Yell in his ear? I'd rather not suffer the wrath of his Spidey senses and reflexes before I've fully woken up. All this time I've been staring at him while I've been thinking. Which I realise as my brain registers his eyes are now open.

"Oh... Hello." I smile unsurely.

"Were you staring at me?"

"Unintentionally..."

"That didn't look unintentional." He says pulling the blanket on him up. I Feel myself start to panic stupidly. I don't want him thinking I was just sitting here gawking at him for hours. I start to blush as a grin spreads across his face.

"I was joking. Unless you were-"

"Nope definitely not haha." I blurt out. Facepalming in my head. Shoving the steaming drink in his hand. "Here I made you a drink."

He yelps and quickly puts it down on the table, rubbing his now bright red hand in pain.

"It's kinda hot."

I wince and nod looking down at the floor. "W

hen I get nervous or freaked out my powers go a bit crazy."

"Aww." He says as I cool his drink down a bit. "I make you nervous?"

I give him a glare as he starts laughing.

"I won't tell anyone." He yelps feigning terror. I roll my eyes and nudge him over so I can sit down.

"Your aunt left this note." I mutter, trying to recover from my embarrassment as I throw it at him.

He groans and slumps on the couch. Before giving me a sideways glance while he yawns.

"Are you alright? Did you get any sleep last night?" I

shake my head and rest my head on the couches arm rest. "If

it's because of your brother, we will stop him. Don't worry."

"It wasn't my brother... The wind kept me up." I sigh.

"The weather kept you awake? That's so cute." He takes another sip of his drink, I smirk as he screws up his face in disgust. "Freezing it Ria? So mature."

"Why do you call me that? Nobody ever calls me Ria."

"That's exactly why I do it. It's my name for you."

"Soooo Romantic." He rolls his eyes and puts his cup on the coffee table.

"I Need to get these groceries. Then we need to sort out our powers."

"But I'm to tired." I pout putting my arm over my eyes in exhaustion.

"I can't leave you here Ria, not by yourself."

"And there's me, wrapped in bubble wrap. "

"Oh look," Peter says happily, "You have the energy to be sarcastic, you have the energy to walk down the road and carry a few bags."

"You aren't even going to carry the bags like a gentlemen? Forget that, the only way you're getting me to go is if you carry me."

"OK. " He claps his hands together before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Peter!"

"What? You said to carry you!"

"It's a figure of speech!" I state half heartedly.

"To bad." He says grabbing his keys and carrying me outside.

So after Peter carried me several blocks with me over his shoulder, him to stubborn to put me down, and me to tired to actually want to walk. He put me down pausing as I almost fell over.

"You alright there?" He asks as I lean on a lamppost.

"Just peachy." I say clutching my head, "I think all my blood decided to meet at my head."

"You could have said it was making you feel sick."

"And walk the rest of the way? Um no." He laughs, pushing me in the right direction as I start to walk.

"I have a list of things to get." He takes a closer look at the list and groans. "Urg the eggs she wants are a ten minute walk away."

"Well you go get them and I'll get the other stuff."

He looks at me unsurely before nodding. "OK. But ring if you need me for anything."

"Sure thing Spider-man." I salute, grabbing the list and walking into the shop. After about twelve minutes of shopping my phone goes off telling me Peter will be there in a few minutes.

I tap my fingers impatiently as I wait for the cashier to count my change, She counts each coin extremely slowly. Just as I'm about to tell her to keep it, thinking I can give the change back to Peter out of my own pocket, the door swings open and a great, and very familiar force hits me into the wall.

"Wow you are hard to find. I've been looking for you all day. I like the new hair color by the way." Darius states with a menacing smile as he walks closer. "I'm gonna take you on a little trip. Just to have a chat, and maybe see how much this Spider-man really cares about you."

"I'm your sister, why are you doing all this."

"That's what we need to talk about." He grabs a small spray can out of his pocket, "this is a little concoction I made up this morning. I sure hope it's not dangerous."

He sprays the little container in my face before I can move or get away. I cough as the world starts to spin. I see multiples of everything as I start to lose consciousness.

"Oh you must be Peter, will you give this note to Spidey?" Darius says to a blur in the distance as I hear another voice yell something I can't process it. Darius smiles and replies to the blur, "Don't worry, I'm only borrowing her."

(Dun dun dun! This is dedicated to Dizzy again who is awesome and... yeah there's a list he wanted me to put up... not gonna happen! But he is awesome and made this chapter today, otherwise you were getting nothin until tomorrow. What do you think will happen?)


	18. 20 Chance

I open my eyes slowly, wincing as a powerful headache forms instantly as the light hits me. I groan shutting my eyes quickly. Trying to think hurts, a lot.

"Nice of you to finally wake up. I've been waiting ages." Darius says way to loudly. I open my eyes knowing I will have to adjust to the harsh light eventually.

"Wha..." I mutter as I focus on him walking closer. A quick look at my surroundings shows I have been dragged to a empty warehouse of some sort. Empty apart from a few tables with chemicals and beakers.

I try to sit up quickly but I'm pulled back quickly as I realise I'm tied to the chair around the waist. My hands are also tied, but very loosely.

"What happened?" I finally ask.

"I kidnapped you!" Darius replies happily. "There was some stuff that we just have to deal with."

I narrow my eyes, "What sort of things?"

"I thought you might want to know what I'm up to."

"No, I know you. You always keep everything a secret. To protect me, because that's what you do. Or what you used to do, protect me from everything."

"Well maybe I've changed!" He yells angrily. "But, I did need you for something."

It's time like this as he looks almost insane I realise that fleeing is the only possible choice. Maybe if I break one of the empty beakers and use it to cut the rope... Although it would be loud and take a rather long time.

I stare at a beaker on the table willing it to move quickly to the floor. I raise my eyebrows in surprise glancing at Darius as he bursts out laughing.

"Watching you tryingTo get your powers to work is hilarious. "

Taking another look around I notice a small table next to my left arm with a couple of full containers, and a few empty ones. "What did you do?"

"I may have finally have achieved what I have sought out to do since you got your powers. I cured you... Sort of. I have no idea why I didn't think of it before." No powers? How on earth am I going to be able to handle being normal. I've had the powers since I was a little girl. I involuntarily feel tears come to my eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever your going to say is really really bad."

"It was nothing that bad. I managed to remove all the extra bits connected to your DNA. "

"Well that was vague."

"I took your powers away. And I put them all in here." He explains more, holding up one of the full containers. "Now I just need to find out how to make it work on me."

"Why? What's the point of fixing me if your gonna put it back into you?"

"I might as well tell you. It's not like you'll be able to stop me at all. Ever since that explosion I have felt amazing. More Powers, more thinking power. I know so much more, all these ideas are growing in my head. Then it stops. The only way to get it back is to grab these chemicals and recreate the explosion in a small way."

He sighs and stops looking at me. He rolls the vial in his hand, the strangely colored liquid glows slightly. I can't believe that was inside of me.

"I can't keep stealing these chemicals forever. So I started Brainstorming and I realized that your powers don't disapear. You don't need to recreate what happened to you, your powers just stay. If I can get that out of you into me then I will be all powerful.."

He drifts off before looking at me again with a small sad smile.

"Plus... The more I started to get used to it, the more not having the powers was killing me."

"Killing you? How?"

"Headaches, pain, I got a lot more clumsy and when I tested myself I realized my body cannot cope without powers."

"So you thought it was a good idea to steal the powers off someone who has had them for years?!" I yell, probably way to loudly.

"I need this!" He replies holding the vial of my Elemental side in my face.

"And your going to kill your own sister to do that? "

"There's a 20% percent chance that you won't die."

"Well I'm glad the odds are In my favor. How on earth..." I start to argue with him as I see a flash of red and blue on the roof, climbing through a smashed window carefully. I quickly look away so as to not give his hiding place away. How much did Peter hear?

"What's that smile for?" Darius asks suspiciously.

I dial the grin on my face down a wee bit. "What's the point though? Why do you want my powers? Why all of them? I could have helped you recreate them, or let you study me a bit. If... you weren't evil stealing from everyone."

Darius pulls a face before explaining but I'm not listening. Instead I'm focusing on not looking mega excited that Peter has come to save me. I mean how romantic is that. Although... him being Spider-man almost ensures him saving me. It is his job.

Darius starts Shoving the vials in his pockets, six of them in all. "I better go, Spidey will be here to pick you up in a minute and I don't want to be around for that."

"Actually." Peter says as Darius turns around to leave. "I may have something to say about that."

"Well if it isn't Spider-man. Now you could attack me and everything. Or you could spend your time finding the antidote to whatever I injected into Elemental's arm."

I look at Darius in shock, he would do that to me? What has happened to my annoying, teasing, caring brother who tried to give the first guy I ever liked a black eye for asking me out.

"Have fun." Darius shouts as he leaves the building. Peter runs to the bench covered in all different kinds of stuff. He starts to panic as he has no idea where to start. Before grabbing something and running to me. He quickly unties me looking me over for any injuries.

"Oh my god I thought I would turn up and you'd be dead."

"What about the antidote?" I ask, and Peter passes me a note with the words just kidding written across it. Cruel, even for my brother that's cruel. Peter envelops me in a hug as he starts to Calm down.

"I'm never leaving you alone again."

"Well that could be awkward. " I reply, trying to joke while also trying to ignore my pounding headache. I hope that I am in the 20 % otherwise Peter is not going to be happy.


	19. A New Perspective (Peter)

Pain and loss are very evident in my life, I have been hit by a string of disasters over the last few years. So I make it a point of staying away from people, love equals danger, and for the last few months that's worked well for me. Then I met Ria.

I can remember the first time I really met her. I woke up to her trying to heal my leg so I could continue to save the city.

She was so calm and sarcastic, a light blush on her face she always seems to have when she does something strange in front of me, even if she doesn't realise she does it, it is still the first thing I will ever remember noticing about her.

Just after my first interaction with Ria I met 'Ella'. Looking back sometimes I wonder how I didn't piece together that the two were the same earlier. I mean all the evidence was there, the accent, the same sarcasm.

The fact that our first conversation was laced with flirting and playful banter, is something I tried to ignore as just part of her personality. But I have since realised that I can't help it when it comes to Ria. She brings out the side of me that doesn't want to be isolated anymore.

I knew there was something different about Ria the moment I met her at the school. I mean the fact she blantently nicknamed me hot guy until she learnt my name is a good contributer to that. And theres that rushed kiss when I was running towards a crime. The thoughts flying through my head at that time weren't focused on distraction like she thought it was.

I literally couldn't stop myself from wanting to kiss her, I remember her standing there, a angry yet worried expression on her face. My mind wanting to focus on anything else but her, but failing. Her steely determination accompanied by her never tiresome sarcasm have somehow broken my willpower to mere pieces.

Already I've almost lost her twice. How am I supposed to protect her if I turn around and she has almost died. I barely knew her when I saved her down that alley. But the heart attack I almost had when her brother ran off with her, me being unable to do anything but wait and follow. Hoping I wouldn't be to late. It's to much, and now she is so pale and quiet the I feel my heart hurting because of her just as much as It did when I made her cry at the library.

I need to fix this. And I have a very good idea how, if only temporarily.


	20. Spidey

"Take another step." I say leading a blindfolded Ria past a few people towards our destination.

"I can hear the ocean."

"Can you? How interesting."

"Just warning you, if you accidently lead me into the ocean I will kick your Spidey butt."

I smile at the first comment she has uttered since we left that abandoned warehouse. Even if she does look and sound increasingly sick, I'm glad she wants to act normal. That doesn't mean I'm not worried about her.

"Charming." I roll my eyes stopping her and going around to unfold the blindfold. Hopefully this will make her make her feel better, or impress her, even if I just get a smile out of her I will consider the night a success. "Voila."

She looks around in surprise taking in the usually empty pier. Filled with amusement rides and stalls packed with food, it is a sight with the setting sun in the background.

"Wow."

"That's one word for it."

She looks at me dumbfounded. "You've taken me to the Carnival at night? I didn't even know there was a carnival on. This is all a bit... date like, isn't it?"

"So what if it is, let's enjoy it." I take her hand and drag her closer to the rides and into the crowd of people. I have to slow down when she seems to stumble at my speed.

We do all the usual things, I take her on a few rides until she looks a little more excited. I can't help but notice how she looks sick after going on a few of them so we head towards a few of the stalls, enter a raffle, admire a couple of kids dressed up as Elemental and Spider-man. She tries to get me to go on the ghost ride, but after several times of me begging her not to make me she falls into a fit of laughter. Of course she picks the one ride I'm terrified of. When she finally calms down she leans on the rail at the side of the pier looking at the setting sun.

"This really does feel like a date." She says with a smirk. "And you're holding my hand..."

I roll my eyes and drag her to the side of the pier and we stare at the setting sun.

"So. What is really going on? Why are we really at his beautiful carnival with a stunning view?"

"I wanted to make you feel better, your awfully quiet. I want to make you smile." I answer quietly.

"Aww. That's so sweet Spidey. "

I shush her, putting my hand over her mouth instinctively, wincing at the loudness of her comment. I quickly glance around to make sure no one noticed.

"Spideys trying to stay incognito."

I feel her lick my hand and I groan, how many times has she done this now, twice? Three times? When a thought hits me. I lean in closer to her so we are inches away from each other she looks at me surprised as I grin. "Wow there's a lot of bird poop on the rail tonight."

As her eyes widen I take my hand away and wipe it on my jeans.

"You did NOT just imply what I think your implying."

"Maybe."

"Gross! Peter!" She yells hitting my arm as she starts to look a bit woozy. "Just for that we are going on the ghost train."

"No please, I beg of you." I reply jokingly gettingDown on my knees with a frown on my face. "Please?"

"Fine. Who could say no to that face."

"How about I make it up to you." I state standing up with a grin as she trys to wipe her tongue with her sleeve.

"How?"

"I'm going to win you a prize." I say smugly.

"The ultimate romantic moment." She replys sarcastically before smiling. Giving me a cute look. "You better win me a teddy."

"Would you like to try again?"

I stare at Ria as she struggles not to burst out laughing at my third attempt of winning her a prize. She declines the man's offer and grabs my arm dragging me away from the stall slightly.

"I swear those games are rigged." I mutter, finally receiving a laugh from her she was trying to hide. I follow her line of sight to see a little boy win a prize at the exact same prize booth.

"Face it Spidey, " she whispers, "saving the city and my life multiple times over is nothing compared to succeeding at winning a prize."

"At least it made you laugh."

"Sure, and now you have to take me on the-"

"Nope, no way."

"Will you at least take me to a food stall so I can buy something?"

"Of course." I say taking her hand and leading her down the pier.

"Peter Parker?" Someone yells my name, and I look around for anyone I recognize.

"Over there." Ria points with a yawn.

"Ah here is our raffle winner." A woman says as I step forward. "Do you have your raffle ticket?"

I hand her the ticket as she walks to a table."So... what did I win?" I ask her as Ria excuses herself to get a drink.

"Boo." I half yell as I sit down on a bench next to Ria. She doesn't react except for a tired smile followed by a long yawn.

"Hey Petey, what took you so long."

"I got you something." I say meekly looking down at the ground.

"Really what? Will it make up for the bird poop?"

"I really hope so." I say pulling the stuffed doll around from behind my back, she gasps in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! A little spider guy all to myself Peter you shouldn't have." She says with a playful smile hugging the small Spiderman doll to her.

"Yeah... that's not creepy at all."

"Shut up, I don't feel well." She replies with a pout. I realise how pale she is and frown.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy. Is it OK if we go soon?"

"Sure, we can go now if you want... or we could go on one more ride that I'll think you'll love."

She perks up slightly and nods. Tucking the Spider-man doll under her arm with a grin. "What ride?"

I feel Ria rest her head on my shoulder as we stop at the top of the ferris wheel looking out at the sight of New York.

"So... did you enjoy my attempt at cheering you up?"

"Of course. And this is the icing on the cake it's so beautiful up here."

"Well I aim to impress." She grins at me and I can't help but stare at her, her smile is so perfect.

"This was Soooo a date." Ria teases breaking my stare for a moment, before I can reply she yawns, groaning as she puts a hand to her head. Looking up at me she notices my concern and drops her smile with a sigh.

"What's wrong, tell me?"

"No... not tonight. This has been the best night ever I'm not going to ruin it."

"You better tell me or..." I look around for something to playfully threaten her with and spot the spider doll, I grab it and hold it over the edge and smile. "Or Spidey gets it."

"Not spidey!" She yells yells, trying to reach and grab him making me accidently drop it, she glares at me with what I hope is mock annoyance until I shoot a web and bring it back before it hits the ground. Making sure nobody could see of course. "You are so lucky you got that back."

"Hey its like hes a real spider-man now, he's done the webswinging and everything! Anyway, what we're you going to do if I didn't catch him?"

"Never talk to you again." She rolls her eyes and looks away crossing her arms hugging Spidey.

"How long do you think that would have lasted?" I laugh as she pretends to ignore me.

"A couple of minutes until we got back to the ground and got him back." She closes her eyes for a second and slumps back in her seat. "Urg my head..."

"Ria? Ria! Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah... except there seems to be two of you right now and it's a bit... dis-disconcerting." She says after opening her eyes and quickly closing them.

"Oh no. Darius did something to you didn't he? And don't lie to me because I'm freaking out.." She nods slowly as my heart drops. "What?... Ria"

When she doesn't respond I panic. She needs a hospital! No. They probably can't help her, whatever it is her brother did it. But what? Was there really a poison and that note meant there was no antidote? Or something worse. I need to find him.

A low rumble sounds in the city followed by screams, I don't have time for this. I take Ria and carefully put her over my shoulder after pushing the protective rail off us. Standing up I realise that the only one around at the moment capable of doing that much damage must be her brother.

At least that makes my job slightly easier.


	21. Only Hope

Actually finding Darius could have been a lot easier, apart from the obvious explosion he seemed to be nowhere In sight when I arrived.

I even ask the frightened people hanging around before helping them to leave the area. They didn't seem to notice Ria slung over my shoulder, they were more worried about their own welfare. They also hadn't seen Darius leave. I can't accept that. He has to be here, I need him to fix her.

"I know you are around here somewhere." I call out, getting the feeling in the back of my head that someone dangerous is certainly around. I pace around the area telling anyone nearby that's it's not safe here. Of course a few hang around wanting to see some spiderman action.

A loud banging noise sounds from behind me, I whip around and stare at the once flawless wall now peppered with dents and scratch marks.

"You don't have to try and frighten me, It won't work." As soon as the words leave my mouth another bang sounds and I spin around to see some of the rubble from the explosion move towards me. I dodge them and barely escape both me and Ria getting hit.

This could get dangerous. I'll have to resort to taunting and lead him somewhere less populated. "Don't have the guts to face me huh? Why am I not surprised."

I hear a yell of anger somewhere nearby as I slowly edge away, I shake my head at the people who look like they are going to follow me, and to my surprise they stop. They must realise I have business to deal with. Or they don't want to end up like Ria. Either reason works for me.

Now all I need to do is keep Ria safe and everything will be fine... ish.

I turn down a narrow street finally alone. That is until I hear someone I know clear their throat.

"I heard someone say I have no guts." Darius says with a smug smile, I have to look twice at the man. His face is so pale and thin. He looks thoroughly exhausted, and very angry.

"Look I don't want to-" I manage to say, seconds before Darius tries to throw me into a building nearby. My Spidey senses decide to not fail me so it doesn't pose a problem.

I shoot a web and it somehow it lands right on one of his gauntlets. From the look of annoyance on Darius' face It seems to have stopped it. Now for the other one. I shoot another web with my arm slightly wishing I had use of both webshooters so I could have more of a chance. But unless I drop Ria that's not going to happen.

After several failed attempts at stopping him, Darius laughs and manages to use his remaining gauntlet to push me into a nearby wall. I land on my shoulder trying not to crush Ria as best as I can.

"You have to stop this, you're going to kill her!" I yell in anger after reassuring myself she is ok. Fighting is ten times harder with her over my shoulder but what is the alternative . Leave her somewhere he can easily get to her?

"From the looks of it she's already dying so It doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't really matter?!" I reply horrified. "She's your sister, Your little sister that you are killing somehow. Please. You have fix whatever you have done."

"Ha I couldn't even if I wanted to. What I did to her. I did for my own survival."

"Well that's selfish." I snap. "Putting your own life above your sister's? You should be ashamed of yourself. She is dying."

For a split second the man looks sincerely upset. But that quickly fades back into his normal smug grin.

"I needed her powers to live. It's not my fault her body couldn't handle it." He looks at Ria with the smallest bit of concern on his face. "Shes degenerating a lot quicker then I am...mmm must be because she's had those powers for years. She's more used to them."

"You took away her powers? You have to give them back to her!"

"I can't! I stole them for a purpose. You think I'm going to give my only chance, my only hope of living away." Even as the words leave his mouth it is obvious he is torn. Maybe if I can get the brother side of him to come out I will stand a chance here. I think about what he's just said and realise something.

"Wait. Your only hope? So you haven't got it to work yet? Or... are you sure it won't work at all. What's the point of sacrificing your sister for your own selfish gain if there is a good chance it won't save you."

"It has to save me." He mutters determinedly "I just need to figure out how to get the dumb vials to actually affect me like they did to her."

Suddenly Ria starts to cough from my back. I panic slightly, is being over my shoulder hurting her more? I place her down on the ground, completely forgetting the threat standing before me. Once she is put down she stops coughing altogether. In fact, she stops breathing. My eyes widen as fear overtakes me. I don't know CPR. What if I try and it really kills her?

I am going to lose her! There's no way trying will make things any worse. Not caring about my secret identity, I rip my mask off, place my hands near her heart and try my best to remember CPR from what I've seen on TV, pumping three times before closing her nose and breathing air into her lungs. As I steadily keep at this for what seems like forever, I notice drops of water falling on her chest. It takes me a minute in my paniced state to realise they are my tears. Pausing I look at Ria's still face.

"Ria, Zaria! Please wake up." I hug her to me shaking her slightly willing her to open her eyes, breathe, anything! "Ria?" I whisper quietly before looking at her brother, she doesn't have much more time, if any at all. Darius is her only chance.

"Help her. Do something. Please! " I plead and yell at the same time to distraught to do anything else. Her brother looks divided, like he wants to rush to her side but run away at the same time.

Before I can think, my spider senses react as he steps closer and I throw a punch at him which he barely stops by grabbing my wrist. He glares at me still looking conflicted as he takes a small vial out of his belt around his waist.

"This is all your getting" He mutters before increasing the pressure on my wrist, placing the vial in my hand he smiles smugly as he simultaneously snaps one of my webshooters.

With another look at Ria's still body he turns and runs off into the night. I take the lid off the vial quickly and bring it to Ria's lips before hesitating. I hope this works.


	22. And Back Again (Zaria)

The feeling of waking up in a hospital is never comforting. There's the horribly bright lights, a horrible beeping noise. And the fact you have just woken up in a hospital!

I have brief memory's of waking up to hearing my brother and Peter having a rather loud argument before feeling like I was Choking. And let me tell you that is not a great feeling.

Now as I slowly open my eyes again to the harsh light and groan, two things become apparent to me.

1. I am going to find out whoever thought bright lights was a good idea and give them a strong talking to. Or at least a half asleep talking to. Strong talking sounds exhausting.

And 2. Peter Parker is asleep. Right next to me. Holding my hand like he'll never let go.

His head is resting on the bed next to my arm, he looks so peaceful yet so sad it's almost heartbreaking. I stare at him for a bit too long, trying to wrap my head around what has happened. Obviously something happened to me because of my powers. But what? And why am I in a hospital? Did I almost die… again.

I remember hearing words of hope and a whole lot of yelling. Although there is the chance that it was a dream and I got hit by lightning or something equally as Weird. Highly unlikely but a chance all the same.

I clear my throat half hoping it will wake Peter up. When he moves his head a smile forms on my face. He opens his eyes before glancing at my face and sitting up in shock.

"You're Ok!?" He remarks sleepily. The look on his face full of happiness, surprise, and relief. "I thought… Are you feeling OK? Do you want me to get the Doctor? Or um. Are you thirsty I could get you a drink. Whatever you want?"

His words come out a like a speeding train. It takes me a minute to decipher what he is actually saying. But that might be the headache.

"Hi." I say to break the awkward silence that suddenly appears. He smiles slightly and relaxes into his chair still holding my hand.

"Hi Ria." I stare at our linked hands as he replys. It's weird, it just feels… right. I feel butterflies in my stomach as every second goes by making me more and more aware of him holding my hand. Looking up at him as he stares back at me, I realise more then anything I wish we were a couple.

"So… why am I in hospital?" I ask quietly, even though it seems kinda obvious why. I just want the quiet to stop.

"Do you want me to get the Doctor maybe he can explain what's wrong at the moment... and I'll tell you what happened later."

"Later?"

"You need to rest for now." He says with a cute smile, still looking at me like I'm fragile.

"OK, seeing a Doctor will be good." I reply, playing with the thin blanket trying to keep my mind occupied when he pulls his hand away from mine. I stare at my now empty hand kind of sad he's taken it away. When he lifts up my chin so I'm looking at him and grins.

"He's right outside ok? I'll be right back." He whispers kissing my forehead. I nod as he pulls back still holding my chin and looking into my eyes.

He starts to lean closer and my heart begins to beat a thousand miles a minute. Just as we almost kiss the door swings open and I hear a woman gasp "Oh I'm Sorry."

Peter jumps back from me and scratches the back of his head going bright red.

"A-Aunt May! I didn't know you were working tonight. I t-thought you worked this morning." Peter stutters slightly in embarrassment. His Aunt looks equally as embarrassed standing awkwardly with her hand on the door trying to look anywhere but at me and Peter.

"I was on call. We're awfully busy tonight. I was supposed to come and tell the patient-Zaria that she can go home, she'll just have to take it easy for a few days and rest." She finally leaves the doorway and puts one hand on my shoulder before she checks my temperature. She gives me a reassuringly smile before continuing. "According to Doctor Johnson there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you anymore. Just exhaustion." She looks at me apologetically. "We need the beds, otherwise we would keep you overnight."

"That's OK. I'd rather go-" I wish I could go home. But I'm staying at Peter's house. "Back to your house. I mean… if I'm still welcome."

She looks horrified at the thought. "Of course! Peter why don't you call a taxi and take the poor girl home, she looks like she needs a month of sleep. Or at least a good dinner."

I yawn loudly as Peter closes the taxi door. I blink a few times trying to keep my eyes open. Peter looks over at me with a grin, placing his hand over mine unconsciously.

"Are you feeling OK?" He asks happily.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I reply biting my lip in thought. "What happened?"

"Maybe I should tell you after you get some sleep."

"Will it make any difference?" Hopefully not because I really want to know what happened to me while I was unconscious. I feel headachy and tired, but other then that a hundred times better then I did nearing the end of our carnival trip. Why?

"Uh yeah a lot of difference, maybe I will calm down a bit more and it will finally sink in you are going to be ok."

"That bad huh?" He doesn't answer just looks out the window and nods.

"I thought… well, for a while there I didn't think you were going to make it." Ok now we are getting somewhere.

"How am I alive then? Did I get to the hospital in time or something?"

He turns to face me, a serious look on his face forms before he speaks. "Didn't you hear what Aunt May said? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you anymore. After I brought you in, they checked you over but they couldn't figure out why you weren't waking up and they seemed a little confused. There is literally nothing wrong with you right now, well apart from you being overtired. Is there something you want to tell me Zaria?"

"Uh oh not my full name. I must really be in trouble." Peter groans, his cute serious face turns into one of annoyance.

"I'm being serious Ria. You kept something from me." I look down at the floor of the taxi looking at some fraying fabric on the chair in front of me.

"Darius took my powers away..." I whisper.

"That would have been nice to know a couple of hours ago." He sighs, looking out the window at the passing scenery again.

"Before you get into the whole 'we need to tell each other things' conversation, I was going to tell you. After the Carnival." I reply crossing my arms and mimicking him.

"I confronted Darius." He states out of nowhere.

"O…k how did that work out for you."

"Well you're alive. I'm guessing it worked out pretty well. He… he gave me a vial of your powers that I made you drink. I won't… bore you with the details." He coughs after answering, giving away there is a lot more to the story then he has revealed. Or at least thats what my paranoid mind is thinking, "It seemed to have worked."

"One vial?" If it's just the one, how did it work? There were six if I remember correctly. I may not be out of this like he thinks.

"Yeah. Darius… handed it to me and said that was all I'm getting. Whatever that means." He says before I yawn loudly, he smiles possibly forgetting he is supposed to be annoyed at me, as he pulls me closer to him so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't hide things from me." He whispers, I close my eyes. Should I tell him about the five other vials of my powers? Maybe he deserves a little rest before I potentially upset him again. I wonder what powers I may have gained from the vial though. I have to have something if it stopped me from dying. Hopefully it's something that will let me actually stop Darius.

As I start to drift off into a deep sleep I can't help but dream about confronting my brother again. Along with the nightmare of my possible one power not being able to save me.

(Wow look ANOTHER chapter. And this time I didn't need (as much) help! This chapter is dedicated to WIFI. We had our arguments but I got the chapter out. Cya! :)


	23. Action Again

I wake up peacefully, for once in my life, half falling out of Peters bed. I can't remember arriving home, or anything after the taxi drive. Let me guess, I fell asleep and Peter had to carry me upstairs like a little kid. Typical.

Sitting up slightly dazed I glance around the bright room and spot a alarm clock. Apparently I have been asleep for 14 hours. Is that even possible? I don't even have a headache. Speaking of which, the headache that had been attacking me yesterday has mysteriously disappeared.

"Good morning Zaria, or should I say good afternoon." Peter's Aunt May says with a cheery smile. She hands me a steaming cup of hot chocolate and puts her hand on my forehead making me jump. "You are absolutely fine! I wish all my patients were like you."

"I'm a patient?"

"Of course sweetie. I'm making some Lunch downstairs and Peter has just gone to get some milk, grudgingly of course, so I can do some baking later. Help yourself to whatever you like." She says after patting my shoulder. She seems so motherly, I'm not used to having someone try to take care of me like she is. Getting me drinks, and making sure I'm ok, it's nice.

"Thank you!" I yell, as she exits the room.

In moments I'm up, intent on figuring out what power I have. I attempt to freeze something and fail. I sigh, freezing stuff is my favorite power, not being able to use that is so disappointing. I try to move things with the wind. I even try to light something on fire. Which is probably a good thing that didn't work. I don't have a good track record with fire…

I raise my hand and will something to happen. This would have been fine, if Peter hadn't decided to walk into the room at that exact moment I give up and start to pretend I'm web shooting around the room.

"What are you doing?" He asks with one eyebrow raised.

"…nothing." I am so glad I didn't put on the Spider-man mask I found in the cupboard.

"Were you… pretending to be-"

"Nope!" I reply loudly with a innocent smile.

"Yeah like I believe that."

"I was trying to find out my one power." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"So you tried out web shooting?" Before I can reply I hear a yell from downstairs.

"I think Lunch is ready." I smile, heading to the door trying not to laugh in embarrassment. He doesn't hold back the laughter though.

"It was kinda cute though!" He yells behind me.

"Shut up." I reply sarcastically as I walk away.

"So Zaria, how are you and Peter getting along with your schoolwork?" Oops. I knew there was a reason me and Peter started hanging out all the time, but I kinda pushed the 'schoolwork' thing into the back of my mind.

"It's going… great." Peter looks slightly worried as I give him a big smile. "In fact, I was going to go to the park in town and take some pictures."

"What? No way. We are staying here." Peter says determinedly looking horrified at the thought.

"I'm expecting bubble wrap next. Peter I'm not some fragile object that is going to break if I step outside."

"You almost died."

"Your own Aunt said I am perfectly fine." I say before taking another mouthful.

"You are not going out." He replys folding his arms.

"Isn't the park beautiful?" I ask Peter as he glares at me cutely.

"I can't believe you just ran off like that. "

"Hey, it gave you something to do." I say as I sit down on a swing trying not to look like a three year old as he looks at me hopefully pretending to be angry.

"You could have at least I dunno, put some shoes on? Not just run off? There's actually a list of things you should have done. But you definitely shouldn't have told me you were going to get your cell phone and then decide disappear."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" I laugh, "The only person I could have texted was you. There was noreason for me to get my phone in the first place. Anyway, sitting at home is boring. Did you bring your camera?"

He rolls his eyes and opens his backpack retrieving his prized camera. Sitting down on the swing next to me and focusing the lens in my direction. I roll my eyes as I hear a click. He grins looking at the picture.

"Beautiful."

"Not trying to avoid that particular comment, but are you finally going to show me how to use a camera?"

"You don't know how?" He questions me with what looks like genuine shock.

"Possibly… does a camera phone count?"

He bursts into laughter.

"Kinda, here take this." He passes it to me and I immediately pretend I'm a professional photographer.

"This isn't something where you just push a button and it works. Please tell me I haven't made a giant fool of myself."

"Maybe." Peter says with a grin. I rest my head on the chain holding up the swings seat and go to say something back, most likely as embarrassing as the last thing I mentioned, when a noise on the road nearby sidetracks me.

Several police cars go flying by, their sirens are ear piercing. I turn to see Peter looking in the same direction.

"Are they heading to Oscorp?"

"Let me guess, my brother strikes again." I huff as I cross my arms. Peter gives me apologetic look as he stands up.

"Hold on to that camera." He yells over his shoulder as he goes to leave. I quickly stand up and chase after him.

"Wait, no! I'm coming with-" He gives me a look that shuts me up.

"You have no protective powers that we know of, and I am not endangering you In some fight not even a day after you get out of hospital."

I bite back a comment mentioning how I was only in the hospital for a couple of hours and nod. He smiles sadly before making sure no one is looking and webs away.

I stand there, holding the camera for what feels like hours. Biting my lip deep in thought. As I see people running to see what is happening I make up my mind. I'm going to help whether I have powers or not.

(Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and everything. This took four days to write. Four. Days. It usually takes me 3 hours. But, at least I posted something since a lot of people wanted me to update sooner then later. Anyway, I won't make this authors note longer then it needs to be so Thank you :)


	24. Forgive Me For This

Running is a lot more tiring when you don't have the right superpowers. I used to be able to run for blocks without getting tired at all. Now as I reach the outside of Oscorp I have to take a quick break to catch my breath. A few people have flocked around trying to catch a glimpse of Spider-man, the police are trying to herd them away from the danger. I take advantage of his as I dodge the police and run into the Oscorp building.

I can remember, barely, a school trip to Oscorp when I first moved to America. The white walls and floors accompanied with the modern technology had been a scientists dream. I told Darius about the trip when I got home. He had listened carefully, questioning me about anything I had learnt, even though I had no idea what most of the equipment there was called. He had been so interested, no wonder he was robbing Oscorp for whatever evil thing he has planned. This surely goes beyond getting powers so he can survive.

The large entrance was dark, empty and quiet. I ignored how unnerving it was and instead trying to hear any little noise. Any shaking in the building that could give away where Peter and Darius are.

When I finally hear a low rumble I set off in a run towards the stairs taking them two at a time. They better be where I'm heading or I'll miss out on all the fun.

I turn into a room full of desks and, thankfully Spider-man.

"Peter…" I whisper. Although he doesn't hear me. Instead he is flown into a glass wall. With Darius climbing out of a equally as smashed window heading up.

Peter seems to wake as he shakes his head and lifts himself up, resting on his elbows. Without a moments hesitation I jump into action running to his side to help him.

"Peter are you ok?" I ask hurriedly. Helping him up by his shoulder.

"Za- Ria? What on earth… What are you doing here! Never mind, I don't have time." He almost yells as he stands up with a sigh, before running out of the room. I go to follow but he spins and holds his hands up for me to stop. "You cannot come. And uh… forgive me for this."

"Forgive you for what?" I frown, not really expecting the answer as he lifts one of his arms to the left shooting a web along the exit. Before I can quickly run through the small gap left his moves his arm to the right and completely closes my escape.

"Peter!" I yell in exasperation hitting the webs in frustration and getting my hand stuck. "I am SO hiding your Spidey mask after this."

"Urg… Ria, Stay there I'll come and get you soon." He runs off and I roll my eyes. Like that's going to happen.

Surveying the area I sadly find the large office room's doors are locked down. The only exit is typically the one exit Peter closed off. I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

I go to every corner, giving up on the shattered window as the height alone terrify's me, before spotting a air duct. Just out of reach of course. I jump a few times in a useless attempt to get up before deciding on another way. Pulling one of the heavy desks toward the wall I finally manage to climb through.

The air duct is small, and I just fit. It takes a while until I finally get to a cross road with a exit that I awkwardly manage to open with my foot.

The sounds of banging and yelling shakes the vent from below. When I finally manage to get out of the vent I fall to the ground.

Right, of course, behind Darius.

My insane brother doesn't spot me, instead he is too busy fighting Peter who looks very tired and worn down. They are face to face, trying to push the other one off in what looks like a intense battle.

I can't do much but stand and watch, something I'm not very used to. So when Darius grabs a broken beaker off the table and aims it for Peters chest. I gasp, rather loudly, causing Peter to notice me and widen his eyes in shock.

The moment he spots me his attention is diverted, he doesn't notice the beaker, and he certainly doesn't notice it heading straight for his heart.

"Peter!" I yell, my heart racing. As I see the small object getting closer I put my hand up willing anything to happen. When nothing does I shut my eyes in horror not wanting to witness this particular event. Everything goes quiet.

Before, the two had been yelling, banging into objects and overall being noisy. Now, nothing. I cautiously open one eye expecting the worst.

But things don't seem right, Peter and Darius are still standing next to each other, the broken beaker getting closer. Except, everything seems to be in slow motion. Blinking slightly, I realize I must be dreaming. Everything is… slow. I lift my hand up and it moves normally. Something isn't right, I mean, I never had a time slowing down power. I would use it all the time if I did.

I quickly run to Darius, pull the glass out of his hand, and drag Peter away. I bite my lip trying to figure out how to speed time up again. I shut my eyes, nothing. I halfheartedly flick my fingers and still time doesn't move normally. Just as I sit down and watch Darius slowly look confused time seems to speed up again.

"Well, that's better." I say with a reassured smile, and at the same time alerting the two guys where I am in the room. Peter looks wildly confused whereas Darius just frowns.

"How did I get over here? In fact what are you doing sitting down. You were standing behind Darius before." Peter inquires, completely forgetting the fight. Thankfully Darius looks just as distracted so I won't have to deal with that time thing again.

"Oh… I gave you 'that' power… I was hoping you had ended up with one of your old ones. Not the experimental, expensive vial." Darius moans as he folds his arms. "I don't suppose you'll give it back?"

"Boys… so many questions! Um I dunno Peter." I say before glancing at Darius. "And Darius, not on your life."

He sighs, "That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind me, I have some stealing to do." He holds his gauntlet up and knocks Peter to the ground before running from the room. Peter groans as he stands up for the second time.

"I am so sick of him knocking me down! I have to go after him." He runs from the room as I rest slightly, feeling a bit disoriented after my time adventure. I stand up in surprise as Peter runs back into the room, pulling off his mask in annoyance.

"He got away? Don't worry, I doubt he'll disapear for long…" Glancing at the angry look Peter is throwin my way I sigh. "Ok you aren't angry about that are you." Peter raises a eyebrow and folds his arms.

"Huh Peter locked me in a room and told me stay there. He must obviously want me to follow him." Peter says putting on a really good British accent.

"Close but I have a slightly different accent, not as posh." I joke, probably digging myself into a deeper hole as Peter glares at me in anger. "Uh…. I'm sorry?"

"I was trying to keep you safe Zaria!" I wince as he says my first name, I'm definitely in trouble.

"And I really appreciate that but-"

"Zaria do you know how dangerous coming in here was! Even if you did find out your power…. Whatever it is."

"What can I do to show I'm sorry? I can pretend to be Spider-Woman again." I tease trying to make Peter smile, laugh, anything except be angry with me.

"Ria…"

"I'm sorry Ok! It turned out fine though." I remark. After a moment of awkward silence Peter sighs. Nodding slightly.

"You aren't completely forgiven Ria… but we need to get out of here." He grabs my arm and takes me to a open window. Moments before he swings us away he glances at me before adding " By the way… how did you move so quickly?"


	25. So! Jealous!

I wish I could say that by the next day Peter was back to normal, or we had miraculously became a couple and lived happily ever after.

That would actually be very amazing, maybe then I wouldn't be all alone on my walk around the park. Peter would be next to me, instead of at home in his room sulking, I would be saying funny yet embarrassing comments and he would give me that cute smirk.

Although if I had told him I was going out he would have followed me, it wouldn't be how I am picturing it. I told his Aunt I would get some milk, forgetting to say I would take the long route through the gorgeous park.

Aunt May, could possibly be the kindest woman I've met in a long time, she treats me like a daughter and absolutely refuses any mention of me living elsewhere. It's only been two days since I started living at her house, and even though Peters really angry at me, I love it.

Two kids start arguing about whether Spider-man or Elemental are better for the second time in two days, bringing a grin to my face. It's been a while since I just went out like a normal person, you know… without anything bad happening.

This feeling lasts another twelve seconds before I hear a wooshing sound behind me.

"Hey Petey." I look at my watch and raise my eyebrows. Deciding to pretend I knew he would come. "Getting rusty you know. You are a whole five minutes later then I thought you would be."

"Well I'm sorry I had to look everywhere for you!"

"Ooo everywhere? Don't you think you're over exaggerating there?" I respond playfully, sitting down on a empty bench nearby.

"Everywhere." He says sarcastically before sitting next to me with a yawn.

"Tired?"

He nods. "I was up most of the night trying to fix my webshooter, Darius broke it when you almost…"

Cue the awkwardness. Peter looks away spotting the two kids who were arguing before, and are now pretending to be our alter egos.

"Look Peter I'm really sorry, for the trillionth time, for being all super dangerous. I really don't mean to and I know I'm really stressful at the moment and would completely understand-" Peter raises his hand, ceasing my rambling.

"That speech deserves a acceptance. If it stops now."

"Done." I smile, before realizing I have unconsciously picked up his hand in mine. I go to pull away but he tightens his grip making me smile even wider.

"And I guess I should be thankful, you didn't hide my Spidey Mask." He jokes with that cute smile making me blush.

"I couldn't really, you'd need it in a second."

"Very true. Ria… why did you go five minutes the other way, when you were supposed to be getting milk? I only found you because I remember you mentioning you love parks."

"I think you answered your own question there Petey. In fact, we probably should go get that milk. I'm supposed to be baking cookies."

Do you know what's unfair? The fact that Peter holds my hand the entire walk to the shop, like we are a couple. He only let's go to stop a mugging as we go past an alley, but as soon as he has saved a very thankful man's wallet as Spidey, he quickly changes back to Peter and holds on to my hand again, tightly.

I seriously don't even think he realises he's doing it.

Grabbing a bottle of milk and paying for it I can't help but notice the cashier, who is a lot better looking then I am, checking Peter out. Even with the hand holding and the way he's talking to me it doesn't faze her.

"I hope you have a brilliant day." She smiles in full flirt mode. Who just bought the milk? I mean, she's supposed to be saying that to me minus the flirting.

"Thanks." Peter answers her before pulling me away, getting distracted by some newspapers right next to the checkout.

As I notice her still staring I can't help but suddenly feel jealous, a frown forming on my face that Peter immediately notices.

"Are you OK?" He asks with confusion written on his face. Why am I even jealous? We aren't together, and the fact he didn't look at her once should be some comfort. Wait… why should that matter. I blush at the pure stupidity of my thoughts.

Glancing at the model that is our cashier I just nod resulting in Peter grinning.

"Were… were you just having a jealous moment?"

"What? Me? No!…" Peter burst into laughter, I sigh and bury my face in my hands before muttering . "Shut up."

"Aww, I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't even notice her until you started acting annoyed."

"Uh huh."

"You are way cuter." He whispers in my ear, bringing back the butterflies in my stomach that I thought were conquered.

"I… um. We better..." I stutter, looking everywhere but at Peter.

"Yeah… We better get home. We have some cookies to make." He states, grinning from ear to ear.

Peter's Aunt May left the room for two and a half minutes. When she came back she immediately regretted that decision. To sum it up in two words, Flour. Everywhere.

We were banished from the kitchen until the baking was finished, then we had the lovely job of cleaning up the mess.

"This is all your fault." I groan, sweeping up a increasing hill of flour.

"My fault? You were in charge of the flour!"

"But you just had to tease me about that cashier…" I reply rolling my eyes.

"You didn't have to throw flour at me!" Peter yells with a grin, his voice getting louder and louder.

"I don't have to come in and break up another… fight do I? It's like living with two children you two." Aunt May yells from the other room. Me and Peter both grin at each other as we both yell no in response.

"So your fault." I whisper, moments before he throws a cloth full of flour at me.


	26. Annoyance and Exhaustion

Clicking. Constant clicking. The sound of someone on a computer is fine, unless you've had no sleep.

"Peter do you really have to click on things so much?" Peter rolls his eyes, already used to my mood.

"That's kind of part of using a computer, you click to search websites Ria." He says as he props his face on his hand, staring at the monitor in boredom. "Seriously Ria if you don't drink some caffeine soon I'm going to go with Aunt May to work."

"But you said going to hospitals makes you panic."

"Exactly, can't be much worse then your incessant moaning." He groans. Followed by silence for a moment before I speak again.

"Someone's grouchy."

"OK!" Peter states before standing and leaving the room.

"Peter? Um I'm sorry your next door neighbour's were having a party all night?" I yell until he enters his bedroom again. I smile at him and continue "I won't show my annoyance of you clicking things all the time. Out loud."

Peter groans and places a cup of coffee on the table. "You better drink that or I'm going to explode. Or something… equally as dramatic."

I silently grab the cup and take a sip as Peter sits back down. I get off his bed which I've been sitting on for what feels like hours watching him, and sit on a spare seat next to Peters desk.

"What are you doing anyway?" I ask innocently, taking another sip of my coffee when he looks at me.

"I'm… do you really want to know? Look at the screen first before asking again."

I glance at the screen filled with the kind of numbers and symbols that send the not super smart kids in school running.

"…sure, in a way I'll at least pretend to try to understand."

"I'm researching all the Chemicals and substances your brother stole from Oscorp and some stores. I'm trying to correlate them to see what your brother is up to." He hands me a list of the reported stolen items, which I quickly scan through.

"He stole cleaning chemicals and bubble gum from a convenience store? Wow…" Peter rolls his eyes at my comment before continuing.

"But it doesn't make sense, the items he stole from Oscorp the other day were just small things."

"Well… Oscorp has a history of bad things… happening there. Do you think they could have hidden some sciencey stuff after the lizard accident?"

"I know they did… including the spider venom that changed me into Spider-man. "

"So if items were stolen from this place, they wouldn't be reported?"

"Yeah, it also means that he could have unimaginable power."

"Great. My brother has a whole heap of powers for some crazy reason. It kinda explains the time power thing though. He's robbed Oscorp before, he must have gone back for his second lot of whatever it is he wants."

"But why does he need these powers?" Peter asks, seemingly talking to himself. Before giving me a gorgeous smile, "The coffee worked. You aren't being a massive pain anymore."

"Charming" I reply with a roll of my eyes, standing up and stretching, intent on going to help some people as my alter ego. "Come on Spidey, we have work to do."

"Haha, No. You are exhausted, and you don't even know how to use this 'time' power."

"Fine, I'll put on my suit and stand in the background and cheer you on. Please Petey? I'm bored!" I pout and he groans.

"You are annoying."

"That's why you like me."

"I can't believe you did that!" Peter yells after landing us on the top of a building spiderman style.

"What? You expected me to stand there and wait for you to save me… again."

"Well I didn't expect you to punch the guy holding a gun to your head. You weren't even supposed to involve yourself in my fight. "

"Please. He was all talk. You should have seen his reaction. I think he started crying."

"Yeah right Ria." I put my hands on my hips and tilt my head, reminding me of the times before he knew who I was. He pauses before he decides to continue. "Don't worry, I don't doubt your ability to make a grown man cry."

"That's all I need to hear" I laugh before spotting commotion in the alley below. "Peter your duty is screaming at you to hurry up."

He spots the fight below and jumps off the building to stop it.

"That's fine! Just leave me here." I yell down to him, before following slowly down the fire escape.

After apologizing to someone I almost give a heart attack jumping down past their window. I reach the now quiet street below.

"Spider-man?" I yell out in the alley before biting my lip in annoyance. He must have had to chase the criminal.

"Hey there cutie." A voice says from my side, a guy who looks about Peters age smiles at them. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well that's not creepy at all." I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I take a few steps back. He winces and puts his hands up in a sort of surrender.

"Look, I just need to talk to you. Not creepily at all."

"You see my friend… Spider-man is waiting for me. And I kinda need to-"

"It's about that Shocker guy. The one you stood up to last week?" I freeze as he says it and raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. But if you bring Spider-man into this, I can't tell you anything."

"That's precarious." I say, taking in his dark and dirty clothing.

"Well then, I'll guess you'll never know. Speak of the Spider." He comments, putting his hoodie up and glancing at the ground as Peter swings closer, appearing from nowhere. "Look if you want to find out what Shockers up to, you'll have to trust me. Meet Me at that cafe across the street in two days. Keep spider-man out of it."

"Two days?" I ask, I don't know if I'm a hundred percent okay with this conversation.

"You look tired I'll give you a day to rest. By the way… your suit may cause some problems."

"To bad. You better go then. Whats your name?" I say as he goes to walk away.

"Josh. See you cutie." As he leaves the alley way Peter lands behind me.

"Who was that?" He asks, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"No one." I answer, way to quickly for my liking, why am I hiding this from Him? It shouldn't matter if I tell him right? Great… another thing to confuse me.

(And here enters Josh, a surprise oc in my cast. I was staring at the screen. Almost to the point of giving up today when bam! I gave up for the day.

Then there was this brainstorm and Josh was born. What do you think the deal is with this guy?)


	27. Time For Some Trust Issues

Walking into a cafe at night time dressed as the most popular, um second popular, vigilante in town may seem conspicuous.

But I had opted out of wearing my real Elemental suit, and had found a really self made looking costume, now I look like a crazy fan going to a late night costume party.

"I see you aimed for disguise… and a disguise of a crazy person at that." Josh says as he slides into the seat next to me. "Everyone's seen your secret identity, what have you got to hide?"

"I'd take offense to the whole 'crazy person thing' but you may be a criminal so I don't really care. By the way, a secret identity only stays a secret identity if you keep it a secret... wow that was a mouthful."

"Nice quote, do you mind if I write that down?" He mutters sarcastically with a voice that is extremely deep, he orders some drinks from a nearby waitress before glancing at me with a smug smile. He begins to lean uncomfortably closer as he whispers. "If you really thought I was a criminal you would have arrested me by now."

"Actually I know you are a criminal. " He raises his eyebrows as I subtly back away. "You didn't think I would sneak off to meet some random guy with a really deep voice, at night, alone. Wait did I say something about a deep voice?"

He laughs at me and nods smiling a smile that is not perfect like Peter's.

"Never mind that, all I had to do was look up crime, Josh, and the general area. I didn't think I'd find anything but, there was a lot. Apparently you are a vigilante who does things the bad way."

"I like to consider myself a Robin Hood, except I keep the money and save the poor. Some say I'm evil but I'm not that bad."

"I really should turn you in…"

"Oh really? While you and Spider-man run around, failing at stopping The Shocker, I help the little people. If you turn me in, whose gonna help them?"

"Spider-man hates you." I interrupt, remembering the annoyance Peter showed when he saw me looking at a web page dedicated to Josh.

"If I ever see that guy again, it'll be to soon." Peter had growled, Which kinda cemented the whole not telling Peter thing. I had to fill his bed, which I had been using since he had been sleeping on the couch, with paper in an attempt at hiding I'm not there. Not that he would look in there, but he seemed a bit suspicious that I was going to bed at 6 pm.

"Yeah well, Spider-man's very wary of new people with powers." I push my drink to the side when the waitress brings it over, obviously he just wants me to take off the mask, as I think over what he just said I pause.

"Powers?"

"Yeah. Powers. You didn't think you and Spider-man were the only superpowered people in the world did you? A while ago there was a accident. I won't go into much detail but it included a bus of teenagers and some experiments. A few people came out of it a whole lot more interesting."

"But I've never heard about them."

"Exactly, some of us actually value being secretly special. I help where I can but a few aren't as brave." He looks down at his hands and sighs. "Then The Shocker came along and suddenly the ones who were secretly special weren't so secret anymore."

I look at him in confusion as I try to wrap my head around what he's saying. "What did he do to them?"

"He- He took their powers. Left them in pieces, some who used their powers all the time got really sick. He tried to take mine but… I was to quick."

"What power do you have?" I ask after thinking this over, trying to find out a way I can make him feel better but failing.

"I can move things with my mind, and I have the strength of ten men."

"Wow… ten? Really?

"That may a bit of a understatement, but yes." I roll my eyes at his bluntness as he winks.

"Did any of your… friends have a power to slow down time?" Well that was subtle. I might as well have told him I have the power.

"Yeah, one of the sicker ones. She's going to be ok though." Ouch, now I feel bad. But why is Darius stealing all these powers. As I bite my lip deep in though I fail to notice Josh reach over and rip the mask from my face.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"I'm not going to talk to a mask cutie, nice job on the hair by the way. It looks like it was cut by a professional." I unconsciously touch the ends of my hair as I frown.

"So… so talk. And know if you tell anyone about my identity, I will set Spidey on you." I say angrily, crossing my arms, nerves are threatening to attack me as I start to panic about him knowing my face.

"Yes ma'am."

"Why did you really want me here? I get that you wanted to tell me about the powers and The Shocker, but there must be something else. I can see it in your face." He nods grimly as he drops the mask on the table.

"This Shocker guy doesn't need all those powers, when he stole them he put them in these vials and locked them in a case. He could have just injected them into him or something. He's saving them, I don't know what for but it can't be good. And contrary to what the newspapers say, I want to help people."

As I climb through the window to Peter's bedroom, my mind is so heavily full of all the new worries Josh has thrown at me, that I don't notice another presence in the room.

"Are you trying out a new suit? I don't think it's working for you." I freeze as Peter's voice comes across the room.

"Peter. Hi! I was just outside admiring… the guttering!" Peters eyebrows raise and I sigh. "Ok that was lame, even for me."

"Where did you go? It certainly wasn't to save people as Elemental because you wouldn't have left in a fake suit." He walks closer to me until we are standing inches away from each other. "Did you drink coffee?"

"Do your Spidey senses, sense caffeine? That's pretty cool." I joke as I try desperately to divert the conversation. I had promised Josh I wouldn't tell Spidey until we met up one more time. No matter how much I want to let him know what's going on, I'm more focused on getting all the details and saving the city from whatever Darius could be planning.

"Just tell me. We're you somewhere dangerous?" Was I? Josh is kinda dangerous. The police count him as a criminal and half the people he saves are terrified of him.

"Uh… I don't think so. There could be some debate about that."

"Ria! One of these days I won't be able to save you! Especially if you sneak out at night all the time!" I roll my eyes at him and walk away to his bed so I can take off my shoes.

'One night Peter!" Soon to be two… "Why can't you just trust me! It's not like I'm going to die if you aren't looking."

He goes quiet, looking at the floor sadly but with clenched fists.

"I'm sorry, but maybe I care. I care whether you are... safe or not. I will trust you, when you tell me the truth." I sigh suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I will. Soon."

(So… this story is getting close to ending. Don't panic just yet there are still a few chapters to go, how does a ending sound guys? Are you happy? Sad? Suspicious? If I were you guys I'd pick suspicious… *evil laugh in the background* I hope you enjoyed this strange chapter, and good night since it's midnight and I'm sick and Urgggf. )


	28. Whoops

"Ria." Peter whispers in my ear from the side of the bed as I try to sleep, which would be creepy if he wasn't so cutely awkward when he says it.

"Ria isn't here right now." I groan, burying my face as deep as I can into the pillow. "Please leave a message after the beep… um. Beep."

"Very funny Ria, Aunt May wants to know what you want for lunch?" My head shoots up from the pillow, I suddenly feel wide awake.

"L-Lunch?" I stutter out. The night before, just after I had left the cafe, Josh had followed me out and asked me to meet him for lunch. I was going to make some joke about not going on dates, but he had run off.

I'm not quite sure how Peter would react to me going out for lunch with a guy. It's not like we are dating or even a couple. Although, Josh is a criminal In some opinions, Peter's opinion likely included.

"Yep. Lunch. The middle part of the day when people have an essential meal." He rolls his eyes as he nudges my arm. "What would you like?"

"I'm… going out for lunch." I whisper, as he looks at me stunned.

"Oh… You and me?"

"No, I mean. I was going to go out, alone." I say slowly, wincing slightly at my lie. Why do I have to lie to Peter. He was acting normal around me, he isn't arguing or looking at me worriedly, he's actually joking around, and well… talking to me.

"Alone? Really? So this has nothing to do with what happened last night at all." I hesitate for a second, before I can open my mouth to reply he sighs and heads to the door, pausing in the doorway. His face looks conflicted, torn between being angry at me and being overly worried about me, straight back to his mood from last night. I sit up in the bed as he seems to contemplate what to say. "Just remember that I care about you. And if you put yourself in danger, when I'm rescuing you I will definitely say I told you so."

"I'm not just there for you to rescue Peter." I reply stubbornly. As he walks out of the room with a roll of his eyes. "And I care about you-" I freeze, and clutch my head as a powerful pain travels through it. I gasp In pain and Peter runs back In. He runs to the side of the bed and kneels beside me as tears fall down my face.

"Zaria? Ria? Are you OK?" He says sounding very panicky. I just manage to smile weakly and nod before the pain that had temporarily escaped comes raging back.

I fall backwards onto the pillow as the pain slowly fades. I open my eyes, which I just realized were closed, and look at Peter's frightened face.

"Don't worry Petey, I'm still breathing." He frowns at me, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Don't joke about that Ria. You've stopped breathing once before."

"Well I don't plan on doing that again. So I think we are safe." I say jokingly before realizing how close his face is to mine. "And…"

"And?" Peter asks as he glances at my lips. I open my mouth to say something, anything. When my eyes drift to the alarm clock on his computer desk glowing the numbers 1:00 causing me to sit up quickly, almost hitting Peter on the head.

"Sorry! It's just… I have to go." I blush, still thinking about our almost kiss. That, for some reason I avoided. Peter has a look of shock on his face before remembering the reason he was leaving the room. He sighs again as he stands up. When he finally leaves I bite my lip as I brood over the pain unlike any headache I have felt before. This better not be the sudden restart of my body complaining about my lack of powers.

Running towards the same cafe as last night I notice Josh heading away from it with a scowl on his face.

"Josh?" I yell after him in a full out sprint. When I catch up to him I grab his shoulder and try to catch my breath. He waits until I start to breath normally before shrugging me off.

"You took your time. I've been waiting two hours." He growls in annoyance. Crossing his arms as he glares at me.

"I'm sorry, I slept In. Then I felt really sick, but I'm fine now." I say with a smile, maybe I can melt his harsh mood with mild words.

"Are you really serious about this? There are people's lives at stake here. My friends. Not to mention potentially every other person in this city." He says after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course, otherwise I would have told Spider-man all about you." His face softens slightly as I copy him, crossing my arms.

"Sorry.. it's just my sister has been really sick and- wait, why am I explaining myself to you?"

"Because, in your own words, I'm a cutie." I reply with a joke, as normal, before continuing, "What's wrong with your sister?"

Josh sighs, leaning on the shops front. "You know how you asked about that girl who lost the time power?" I nod as he scratches the back of his neck nervously. "She's my sister. And she isn't doing very well."

Great… the original owner of the only thing keeping me alive, is the sister of the only person who knows something about Darius's plan.

"In fact, I really need to get back to her." He turns around and walks away. I bite my lip as I debate whether to tell him about my power.

"Josh!" Making up my mind I grab his arm, he turns to look at me sadly before looking behind me in shock. I look at him quizzically, half expecting him to try and leave if I look away. He has told me he has the strength of over ten men, so if he is trying to distract me, that's kinda lame.

But when I finally look, it's not the kind of distraction I expected.

"Spidey! What are you doing here?" I ask with the speed of a bullet. He doesn't answer, instead he just stares at me, currently holding onto the side of Josh's arm. I pull away and smile unsurely. "Did you come for Lunch?"

Peter walks closer. "You- you were going for lunch with another guy? Not even a guy, but Josh! A criminal?" His voice gets higher as he speaks, I can't help but wince at the disappointment in his voice. "Is that why you were looking him up on the Internet? You were finding out more about your potential date? You know what. Forget this."

I stand there stunned by his sudden outburst as he webs away. Josh looks equally as stunned as he raises one eyebrow, "I think I angered your boyfriend."

"I better go after him. Meet me outside the cafe tonight. I'll bring Spidey." I sigh as I jog toward the tall building I can see Peter standing on top of, watching.

"You really think he'll come?" Josh asks with a yell, a slight smirk on his face as I glance over my shoulder.

"You underestimate me Josh." I yell back, before jumping a few times until I reach the ladder connected to a fire escape. I run up the first few flights of stairs, when I hear a low chuckle from below.

"Never Cutie."

(Hello! I just wanted to say two things. One, I LOVED the reactions to my mentioning the story ending soon, it really made me realise how much you guys like this story, after further inspection there should be between 8 to 10 chapters. It could be longer, it could be shorter. And just so you know guys, there will DEFINITELY be a sequel. I promise.

Now onto the second thing, I will now be updating twice a week. This will give me more time to pre write chapters and keep things organized and me less stressed out since school and work is being a killer. I will update every Wednesday and Sunday. Since I live in New Zealand this will probably be every Tuesday and Saturday for Americans etc. This will start this weekend. And since I've got work feel loved guys because I am really busy all weekend.

Hope you loved it. This is dedicated to Dizzy again whether he seen it or not. Goodnight people :)


	29. Explanations Are In Order

The climb up the increasingly annoying fire escape was somewhat painful. By the time I reached the top it became evident that the only way onto the roof was with Peter's help.

"Peter?" I yell out cautiously, crossing my arms because of the cool breeze. "I need Spider-man's assistance."

"It didn't look like you needed my help before." I roll my eyes at the reply coming from somewhere nearby.

"Peter…"

"No seriously you looked like you two were having a moment. I'm sorry I interrupted." He responds, his voice laced with sarcasm. Movement out of the corner of my eye from the window next to me makes me freeze.

"Uh oh."

"Ria?" Peter asks as a rather frightening looking man notices me standing at his window.

"Peter a incredibly strong guy is about to call the cops please pull me up." The Man advances towards the window when a web comes down. I grab it quickly and am pulled away from the random man. Peter grabs my hand to pull me up but my foot gets caught on a slight ledge. Instead of Peter catching me, he is caught by surprise and I bring him down with me.

"Where's your Spidey strength now Petey." I say jokingly before frowning as he tries to push me off. I sit on the roof glumly rubbing my sore foot. "I guess it's time to explain the thing that will make you trust me again… hopefully."

Peter, looking equally as glum, as he runs a hand through his hair, which is lookinh crazily messy at the moment since he has just pulled off his Spider-man mask.

"You do realise that I want nothing more then to settle this… problem with Darius? That's what I was doing today and last night."

"By going out on a date with Josh? A criminal?" He replies as he stares intensely at his mask.

"OK, firstly. Get all that jealously out of your head Spider boy and just listen for a second."

"Me? Jealous?" He scoffs, looking anywhere but at me.

"Josh knows something about Darius ok!" I explain in annoyance. Peter finally looks at me with relief.

"So… you weren't going on a date with him?"

"I'm so not Jealous." I imitate him, putting on the best American accent I can, the slight smile that graces his face makes me groan. "That was horrible wasn't it."

"Maybe." He sighs as that smile fades. "This doesn't get rid of the fact that you hid something from me. I thought we agreed on no secrets."

"No, you said not to hide to things from you, then I fell asleep. That's completely different" I bite my lip as a silence appears which I quickly interrupt. "We are meeting Josh tonight."

Peters unbelieving gaze makes me feel uncomfortable to the point I start to count the cracks in the concrete chimney nearby. A thought occurs to me that Peter has no idea about the superpowered teenagers.

"And there may be a few other things I need to catch you up on."

"The criminal isn't coming." Peter says in a sing song voice, he is leaning on the side of the cafe Josh and I have been meeting up at, hidden completely in the shadows. He has a plan that I will talk to Josh without him knowing Peter is nearby, fully kitted out as Spider-man.

"He does help people you know." I reply quietly already sick of this argument.

"With a few robberies here and there." Peter states way to loudly for someone who is trying to stay hidden. "I heard he asked a man he stopped during a mugging, who the richest criminals are."

"At least he stopped a mugging!"

"He's probably working with your brother, waiting for a moment to stab us in the back." With a roll of my eyes I turn away from him.

"Aren't you Mr Cheerful..."

"Who are you talking to?" A new voice pipes up making me jump with a gasp.

"Josh! You scared me half to death." I reply placing a hand over my heart as it beats rapidly. Josh laughs as he walks closer.

"Maybe that was what I was attempting." He says with a knowing wink making me cough awkwardly.

"Uh…" You'd think by now my brain would be used to working under pressure. But that skill seemed to have left when I lost all my cool powers.

"Uh, what? Where's your boyfriend? Didn't show up like you said he would huh? That just shows how much cooler I am." Does he know Peter is right around the corner? Judging by the smug look on his face he does. As he steps uncomfortably closer to me I can't help but feel some worry as to what he will do next. "Wanna find out if I'm a better kisser then him?"

Whatever was keeping Peter sane around the side of the cafe when Josh had first arrived, snapped and flew out the window as he rushed around and pinned Josh with his face against the wall and a arm twisted behind his back.

"Woah, Spider-man. I was joking, seriously I didn't even know you two had kissed. Thanks for the insight." He says jokingly as he trys to give me what he must think is a cute grin.

"OK before you two kill each other, please remember we are here for a reason. The Shocker?"

Peter tentatively let's go of Josh as the latter pretends to brush imaginary dust off himself.

"Great! That's A lot better. Let me just stand between you two before any more fights break out." I say sarcastically, although I do stand next to Peter to separate them. Josh and Peter seem to be having a staring contest, but since Peter has his mask on it looks more like Josh is staring and Peter is just looking in his general direction. I need to calm him down somehow. "How's your sister?"

The smugness coming from Josh, and the overall tension in the air melts away as his slumps down and sighs. "She's ok, I don't know how much longer she will last without a power of some sort."

I had told Peter about Josh's mystery sister, and how she originally had the power I had obtained from Darius. He was a bit wary though and told me it was probably Darius trying to get the time slowing ability back from me through guilt. Maybe I just like to think the best of people, but I don't think so.

"Then we need to speed things up. Is there any chance you know where he is hiding out? Or even some of his plan?"

"You know how I told you how he has been stealing powers from people one by one? Well the last time I decided to follow him. He's been hanging around this abandoned car shop. Maybe we can raid it when he's not there and get some clue of what he's up to. Maybe we'll even find the powers!"

"We? Haha no. There is no 'we' in this plan. I'll take R- Ella if I have to but you are NOT coming." Peter crosses his arms as Josh mimics him. It's going to be a long night.

(Speaking of a long night, it is now midnight and I am thoroughly exhausted. I have work today! The things I do for you people! :)


	30. Cutie

Slumped against a metal fence post I blow at a piece of hair as I hear the familiar noise of a swinging web.

"Did you lose him?" Peter asks as he takes a breath. Kneeling over to easily look through his backpack for a flashlight.

"Yep." I reply nonchalantly, putting on a innocent face as he relaxes. "If by lost you mean, hes walking this way then, yes I did."

"Ria…" Peter moans as he spots Josh coming down the road.

"They didn't have the soda you wanted." Josh smirks, handing me a drink. "And it looks like the distraction you sent me on, didn't take as long as you thought."

"Nope, to tell you the truth, I was hoping me and Peter would be gone by the time you arrived."

"Well it's a good thing I'm speedy." He says as he leans on a fence post next to me, and even though he has his mask on, I can see it is a little close for Peters liking.

"Well we were planning on me sneaking into Shockers hide out, with Peter keeping watch. But I think you two may kill each other after five minutes…"

"I think we can control ourselves." Josh mutters, brushing past me as he heads in the direction of the abandoned car shop. "I'll go see if he's gone. See you there, don't talk about me to much."

"He is so aggravating!" Peter states when he is out of earshot.

"Aren't you polite." I remark, pushing off the fence post to grab the flashlight from him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Peter asks worriedly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear causing me to roll my eyes with a grin.

"We'll soon know If he's there or not, you and Josh just need to make sure that doesn't change. And if it does, I think I can handle it… probably."

"That's reassuring." Peter replies, sighing as he picks up his backpack.

"Let me rephrase that." Without even thinking about it I pull Peter into a side hug. "I'll kick butt."

Peter laughs before taking my hand and leading me towards where Josh was heading. "You better."

"When have I ever shown a reason to doubt me?"

"Just promise that we'll go out for lunch tomorrow, just you and me and I'll be fine."

"Are you asking me out on a date Spider-Guy?"

"I think I am."

"Are you sure he's not there?" I whisper, even though we are not inside, or even near the door yet.

"Feeling a bit nervous cutie?" Josh smirks, giving me a side glance that a normal girl would swoon over. Emphasis on normal.

"…no." I lie unbelievably.

"Did he just call you cutie?" Peter interrupts sounding left out and very annoyed. I don't even think he realises that he has edged closer to me protectively.

"OK. We are getting way off topic here. I'm going in." I walk out of our temporary cover. "If you two are fighting when I come back, I will go full out Elemental and… do something really annoying."

"So you'll just be your normal self, ok then." Peter jokes, dodging out of the way when I try to hit his arm. "Be safe."

"Hopefully."

I can hear the boys chatter as I walk up to the door nearby. Hopefully he doesn't have any security otherwise this will be a very unsuccessful scouting mission. I manage to pick the lock after what feels like hours and slowly let the door creep open.

I walk carefully into what used to be a reception area, but now appears to be a extremely messy bedroom. I edge around Darius' s things and head into the garage. I can remember my brother being very organized when it came to tidying the house. He always made sure I had what I needed, that I was fed. But when it came to his own stuff it was a whole different story.

There are papers and science equipment everywhere. A wall is littered with equations and reports. Maps are littered on any bench avaliable. This may take longer then I thought.

After a few minutes of searching I find what looks like the important part of his research collection. Flicking through the papers, I realise none of it makes sense to me. On the point of giving up I notice a map covered in pins. Along with a stack of personal files. Reading the first few I spot some similarities. These must be the teenagers Josh was talking about. But what is Darius's obsession with them? The files don't include the people's powers just names and addresses, which Darius has clearly marked out on the map.

Lastly I spot a blueprint to a machine I can't quite understand. But it must have something to do with these super teens. The noise of a slamming door somewhere in the building startles me. Add the fact my phone rings at the same time it doesn't leave me feeling the calmest.

"Peter!?"

"Zaria, you have to hide." Peter sounds upset and angry, but I don't have time to think about that as I jump behind a desk, hoping like crazy my only power will kick in.

"This is all your fault!" Peter yells in disgust, nervously hopping from one foot to the other, ready to run into Darius's base at the slightest sound or yell.

"My fault? I'm not the one who wanted to argue about your girlfriend Spider-man." Josh replies mockingly.

"You guys know I'm right here, don't you?" I ask and can't help but be amused. Even if they had let Darius get in, at least I got the Information we needed… hopefully.

"R - Ella are you all right?" Peter asks in relief grabbing both my shoulders and intensely staring at me.

"Yep, perfectly fine thanks to you two." I smile, trying to show that I'm not being completely serious, but Peter doesn't seem to realise. He seems to fall into worry again, Josh rolls his eyes and grabs the blueprints out of my hands.

"This look interesting, looks like a doomsday device." Josh comments, he seems to be the calmest out of the three of us, with Peter still holding my shoulders and staring at me. Josh doesn't seem disheartened though as he continues. "Spider-man, there are more important things going on, it's perfectly obvious Cutie is in one piece."

"What did I tell you about calling her cutie?" Peter states after a short while, causing Josh to sigh.

"That you'd hang me off the tallest building in the city for as long as you like, but hey." Josh shrugs his shoulders with a wink my way, I shift uncomfortably and stare at Peter's Spidey mask. "I'll take my chances."

"OK. Not that this isn't fun. But can we focus on the blueprints for a second."

(This was going to be longer but sleep awaits, so yeah… there is a party going outside my house and it's midnight so it's more like an attempt at sleep. Goodnight readers! Don't forget to tell me what you think :)


	31. Josh and Me

A lot of people talk about the horrible feeling in class when the teacher drones on about the dullest of subjects. I like school, excluding a few subjects. So I never really had a clue as to what they were talking about.

But, as I sit here between the two guys who have been fighting for my attention all night, I realise that this is what those students were feeling. Mind you, the first ten minutes of them showing each others intelligence was pretty entertaining, and Peter was being extremely cute. But after a hour and a half of Peter and Josh being the smart guys the are, I'm ready to eat a whole pizza. I'm even tempted to go out as Elemental. Before I remember the no power thing of course.

"How long will this brainstorming take? Because I'm about to order a dozen pizzas and they are all for me." I moan as I put my chin in my hands, my arms propped up by the elbows. Peter laughs and pauses from scribbling some ideas.

"Uh… go ahead and eat, this might take some time."

"Urg why couldn't my brother think like me. This blueprint would be way easier and have a self destruct button." I ponder on my words before continuing, noticing Josh's smirk. "Although I'd probably accidently hit the button while walking by. On second thought, no self destruct button..."

"OK!" Josh interrupts slamming his hands on the table with a laugh. He takes his cell out from his pocket and hands it to me. "Get some food into you and leave my genius mind to work."

"Forget that I want to walk there." I say as I cross my arms having a one way staring contest with the sort of criminal.

"Not at nine at night in New York. At least, not alone." He responds only half looking up from his work.

"Woah stop right there. Before you offer, I'll take her." Peter Interrupts our small conversation as he stands up, sounding the slightest bit worried.

"Dressed as Spider-man? Good luck with that." Josh answers with a role of his eyes as he focuses completely on the blueprint and the notes he is scribbling.

"Guys before you continue with this… interesting conversation. The pizza place is about four doors away." And there's the silence, Peter awkwardly sits down again trying to look like nothing happened. "I'll be back soon."

"Fifteen minutes and I'm coming to get you." I hear Peter yell after me as I leave Josh's apartment.

Apparently Josh isn't to be trusted, but we can definitely can use his apartment for all our researching and thinking needs. I can't believe I'm leaving those two alone. It's probably not that long before Peter's mask is pulled off by Josh like it was for me. Something I neglected to tell Petey when I was informing him about everything. I'd hate to have to break up a fight, again.

By the time I walk back from the Pizza place I've already eaten a quarter of the pizza. I think that time power really drains me, I'm always starving afterwards. As I pick up another piece I can't help but put it back in the box when I hear a loud crash coming from inside Josh's apartment.

I drop the pizza box next to the door, I'm not giving that up if this is just some dumb argument. I push the door open and step in ready for anything, or at least I think I'm ready for anything. But as I'm pushed into the wall by none other then Josh I realise that I am not in any way. Plus there is the fact where he wasn't kidding when he told me he was incredibly strong. My shoulders are going to hurt for weeks.

He's either going to kiss me, which haha no. Or he's going to beat me up. Either option is not looking the best at the moment.

"Tell me it's not true." Josh almost yells at me, torn between anger and being upset. Ok its an in between option I didn't think of where he tries to scare me half to death, making me think he will beat me up. Although I'm sure that can still happen.

"Wha-Whats not true?" I ask quietly, where is Peter? He's supposed to be all wary of Josh. He had one job! "Where is Spidey?"

"Forget that. Is it true? You stole my sisters power?" What happened while I was gone! Peter is getting a strong talking to later.

"Stole-" I start to question before Peter runs in mask less, a black eye forming.

"Josh, let her go. This is just a misunderstanding." Peter says shocking me. I thought Peter would try and pull Josh away as soon as he saw this. Obviously something went very wrong in the ten minutes I was gone.

"All this time you two have been treating me like the most untrustworthy person on the planet. When it's really her." Josh says sadly releasing his grip slightly off my shoulders. I contemplate trying to get away but it seems like Peter is to attempt to calm him down. "You are stealing the life from my sister! And you claim you want to stop the Shocker? You must be with him!"

He seems to pause, looking at me in horror before pushing me back into the wall again making me wince. "Did you steal all my friends powers? You are killing them!"

Peter must have noticed me wince, or had just taken advantage of Josh being distracted. Because suddenly I'm alone leaning against the wall.

"Don't hurt her again." Peter growls at him as I sit down slowly onto the floor. "At least give her time to explain."

I'm still a bit shocked by this confrontation so when Josh turns to me seemingly waiting, all I want to do is go to sleep, eat.. anything but this. How do I tell this guy I'm actually the Shocker's sister without accidently incriminating myself? It's going to be a long night... I wonder if my Pizza is still in the hallway.

(Ur Hello. *Hides behind spider-man* please don't kill me! I'm Sorry readers for the incredibly long wait. There was stuff! And other stuff! I hope you like the chapter. And know that I will never stop this story :)


	32. Sister

Ever since I was little my brother always took care of me. He used to walk me home from school, before I started complaining about him being overprotective, and always wanted to know where I was going and everything. Kind of like a parent. I used to think that he loved me so much he always needed to make sure I was safe.

But since he's turned to the dark side, which is the only way I can describe it, I can't help but think. Was all that just because he wanted to protect, not me, but Chemicals stuck inside me?

As I explain this to Josh, I gloss over my deepest emotions. Very badly apparently because tears start to form in my eyes, and Peter definitely notices.

"Do you believe her now?" Peter asks quietly, kindly placing a hand on my shoulder as I wipe my tearful eyes with my sleeve. I glance up at Josh as he stares at me, speechless and extremely pale.

"He's... he's your brother?" He asks me, but before I can respond he starts pacing around the small hallway near the entrance. He runs his hand through his hair deep in thought. "All of this started because… he wanted to protect you."

He doesn't pose it as a question, instead it sounds like he's trying to convince himself of something. Hopefully he's convincing himself not to hurt me in any way. That would be nice.

"You have to give my sister her powers back." He states, looking like he's in a day dream yet completely focused on the matter at hand. I open my mouth to reply when Peter cuts in.

"If you do that, Ella will die. At least your sister is still breathing, when Ella had no powers she couldn't even do that." Peter crosses his arms as he has a staring contest with Josh.

"My sister doesn't have very long. According to the doctors, a few days at most."

Taking a deep breath I push myself up off the floor, still feeling a bit emotional from thinking about Darius. My legs fell asleep after sitting on the floor for to long so I lean awkwardly against Peter when I near them.

"We have to be quick then. Stop Darius. Get all you friends powers back, and mine. Fix your sister. And save the day. Sounds… easy." I can see the corners of Peter's mouth turn up as I put way to much enthusiasm into a near impossible task for any normal person. But we aren't normal. Me especially judging by the fact my mind is already wandering back to food and sleep. "That's why we need to figure out these blueprints."

There is a silent agreement as they head back into the room with our potential lead. They don't seem to notice that I'm not following. "And by the way. Is anyone going to tell me what happened to Spideys mask?"

Half an hour later and the boys are still studying the blueprint, occasionally throwing a question the other persons way. Meanwhile, my head is about to explode.

Superheros aren't supposed to be boring! They're supposed to fly around the city helping the little people. Saving the innocent. Stealing from criminals and giving it to the poor, if you're named Josh. Not sitting for hours on end. We should be saving the world!

I think I watch to many superhero movies…

After I've hummed every song I know. Cataloged in my brain the repetitiveness of the boys actions. Which is stare at blueprint, squint at blueprint, write something down, repeat, you know… just in case anyone wanted to know the exact formula when they were writing our biographys. Not.

I've literally gone insane. Well maybe not literally, but pretty close.

I stand up from Josh's dining table and walk around the room to give myself some sense of achievement. I pass a shelf riddled with pictures and little trinkets. I spot a particular picture of Josh with a young girl a who looks a few years younger then me. She has light blonde hair and blue eyes, but even with the different features she still manags to look a lot like Josh. I pick up the frame to look at the picture closer and smile at the mere cuteness of the photo.

"Your sister looks cute." I say, placing the picture frame delicately back down on the shelf. Josh half looks up at the mention of his sister and nods.

"Yeah, that picture was taken when she was twelve. She just turned 14 a week ago." Ouch. I've stolen powers from not just a teenager, but a teenager a lot younger then me. I go silent with guilt until Peter speaks up.

"Does your mysterious sister have a name?" He asks quietly, he has a pair of glasses perched on his nose, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even need them, but they look cute all the same. He doesn't look up or show any sign of having noticed my inner struggle yet he rescues me yet again. My mind starts thinking about the date we have planned for tomorrow, when Josh interrupts knocking me back into the real world.

"Jenny." Josh replys, writing down something about the blueprint then staring at it. "She would love to meet you cutie. She has a scrapbook dedicated to you in her room, it has all your newspaper clippings and pictures of your sightings."

"Where's my fangirls when I need them." Peter jokes before giving up on his writing, throwing his pen on the table with a grunt of annoyance.

"Why? Jealous?" I reply, poking his arm with a smile.

"What! Of course not! I'm sure she has a book dedicated to spider-man as well."

"Hmm… not that I know of. She loves Elemental to much, and after the time cutie got stuck in your Web she got rid of all her spider-man stuff." Josh says, I try to hide a snicker behind my hand as Peter playfully glares at me. Or at least I hope it's playful. I feel my cheeks heat up as the laughter slowly dies down. I bite my lip as embarrassment attacks for no good reason.

"Hey Spidey, if you aren't going to tell me how Josh ripped your Spidey mask off then I am going to enjoy every minute of this." I mutter, trying to make a joke out of the fact his staring/glaring is turning me into a embarrassed mess.

I can hear Peter grumble before Josh jumps from his seat. He looks excited, worried and a little bit astounded as he turns towards me.

"I think I know what your brother is doing."

((I apologize for the wait, the length, and the everything else that Needs to be apologized for in this chapter. It's midnight. I think that pretty much explains it all. Anyways. I'm posting this in the morning so I'll probably be sane by then. But. This is dedicated to Dizzy, for an idea, and purely because… uh surprise? So. Hope you liked it guys :) I've semi gotten over a bout of writers block.))


End file.
